The House of Ren (A Reylo fan fic)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey has turned to the dark side, and our emperor and empress rule the galaxy together but can Rey truly let go of the light and can the first order truly accept her as their own? A glimpse of the lives Rey and Kylo could lead if Rey chose the dark path, but is it the right path for them? This story is now complete! I hope you enjoy it. :-)
1. Chapter 1

Rey looked bored as she considered the kneeling peddler's request. She drilled her fingers on the arm of the throne and crossed her legs under her floor length shimmering grey dress. The outer rims were in a constant state of flux and she did have the resources to be able to give them aid, but why should she? What did they ever do for her? Or for her husband their rightful ruler? She leaned forward in her throne, careful not to unbalance her ruby encrusted tiara carefully woven into her hair,  
'I understand what you need and why you need it. I do not understand why you think the emperor and I should provide it. The outer rims have always been at war and you will remain at war until you can all accept that there is only one true leader.'

The peddler stood,  
'But your highness please, I accept Kylo Ren...'  
'Do not speak his name! You are not worthy to speak his name! You will address him as Emperor Ren.'  
'I am sorry your highness. Please forgive my impertinence.'  
'Kneel' Rey commanded.  
The peddler complied.

Rey sighed. The war really was getting out of hand. She didn't understand why they were so outraged, it was just a little additional tax on their premises. Where did they think the new order got the money to keep churning out storm troopers? Now they were calling for a new government to be appointed and there were rumours that Kylo's right to rule was under threat...Rey's hand twitched for her lightsaber, it had been some time since she has engaged in battle. Not a fitting role for lady Ren.

Her temper cooled when she focused on her precious saber and recalled how she had come to acquire her new weapon. It had been a honeymoon gift from Kylo. They had chosen the crystal together and worked on the encasing for many nights in perfect harmony. Some of the most enjoyable days of her life, just the two of them working side by side and at night making love beneath the stars. Her blade, a brilliant orange blaze had a flicker of blue which marred its beauty and caused her some concern... but she was getting rather off track. She returned to the matter at hand.

The thought of Kylo had softened her mood somewhat and she took pity on the cowering peasant,  
'Fine I will grant you the provisions you ask for and there will be an extension on the payments for you and the other business owners you mentioned. Make sure you speak of this and I want it made clear when you do that the house of Ren can be lenient when the occasion warrants it.'  
'Yes I will thank you merciful empress.'  
The peddler scuttled to his feet and disappeared through the large palace doors.

'Really my dear? You know that will make little difference to sway their opinions of me and peddlers are like stray dogs, more will come and beg for scraps from our table now.'  
Rey smiled as her husband came towards her,  
'I'm afriad my light side cannot always be ignored darling. Anyway, you should be dealing with this, where have you been?'  
'I'm sorry but inspecting the troops took a lot longer than I had anticipated. Attention to detail is necessary so that Hux remembers that I will oversee everything. If I allow him to think he has an inch of power, we both know the damage he will do.'  
The weight of their new positions fell heavily on Rey's shoulders all of a sudden,  
'Kylo, is this the life we truly want? Having to prove ourselves time and time again? Prove our relationship is real? Prove we are strong? Prove we can lead the galaxy into a new era?'  
'We knew it was never going to be easy my love, but it is necessary. We must show them the better path. By force if necessary. And no one will ever question our relationship unless they want to relinquish their limbs to me.'  
Kylo held out his arms and Rey came to him. She held him close to her, breathing in his scent.  
'I want to be with you more than anything, and the dark grows stronger in my everyday, but a part of me pulls to the light like a wilted flower longer for sustenance.'  
Kylo kissed her forehead,  
'Then I shall help you. I shall help you find the peace you seek.'  
'When you are near me, it is easier. Everything seems more solid and real.'  
Rey looked up at him and felt a flush of heat run through her. Kylo held her cheek in his hand and just as he moved his lips closer to hers...  
'Hmmm hmmm!' Hux cleared his throat, 'sorry to interrupt...'  
Kylo clenched his jaw, and turned to address their intruder,  
'Give me a really good reason not to take my hand to your throat Hux.'  
'We have had word from the outer rim. They are planning a rebellion. Our spies tell us, the peddler who was just here was on a reconnaissance mission.'  
Rey balled her hands into fists,  
'That lying little...'  
'Shhhh, my dear. You were not to know.' Kylo soothed.

'Hux, he can't have travelled far. Send a ship after him and bring him back. Alive would be better so I can interrogate him but I will take his dead carcass if that is what he prefers.'  
Hux nodded and left.

Rey turned to Kylo,  
'What information could he possibly have collected? He spoke to me for ten minutes, the provisions he asked for where just food staples, no weapons or plans...'  
Kylo took her hand and kissed it,  
'Don't worry my dear, it will be routine information, layout of the palace, how many guards we have on duty, things we can very easily change. Let us wait and see if Hux can deliver him to us in one piece then you may have your revenge if you wish.'

Kylo turned, his black cloak swished as he stepped towards the throne and sat down. He put a finger to his head and looked skyward,  
'Now I believe we were in the middle of something when we were so rudely interrupted... but I can't seem to recall what...'  
Rey smirked and moved towards him, she yelped when he swiftly caught her around the waist and pulled her down into his lap.  
'Ah Yes. Now I remember' ,he said as he dipped her slightly and captured her lips with a searing kiss. Rey sighed against his lips and whispered the words she knew he longed to hear,  
'Kylo, I am yours body and soul.'  
Kylo groaned,  
'Rey, you will recall I have a first officers meeting in two minutes... I don't want to go in there...standing to attention...if you understand my meaning.'  
Rey laughed loudly and Kylo basked in the sound.

'Okay emperor, off you go, but I want you all to myself tonight.'  
'That is an easy promise to make. How could I possibly refuse my beautiful empress?' Kylo said as he kissed her once more.

Say it,' Rey demanded. She straddled Kylo on the four poster bed they shared together.  
'Say it now.'  
She dropped black wax from the candle she held onto Kylo's chest and he sucked in air sharply but held his jaw tight. Rey narrowed her eyes, she leaned forward and tightened the black silk scarves that she had used to fasten his hands to the bed frame. As she leaned Kylo was treated to a tempting view of her cleavage thrust upwards in the black tulle basque she wore.  
'You will say it.'  
'I won't.'  
Rey growled and Kylo's eyes flashed at her. She poured more wax, creating a trail down to his manhood. Then she placed the candle down and without taking her eyes from his she put her hands around his shaft and moved slowly up and down. Kylo panted heavily as he watched her.  
'Say it.' She repeated.  
'Do my bidding and I will empress.'  
He always had to be in control...  
'As you wish.'  
Rey smiled and licked her lips. She ran her tongue around the tip of his erection and then took him in her mouth. Kylo threw back his head and let out a shaky breath. It wasn't long before his release overwhelmed him and he called out what she had wanted to hear,  
'Rey, I am yours... always.'  
Rey looked at him smugly,  
'Was that so difficult?'  
'Difficult? Never. But if I said it right away I wouldn't have the pleasure of you torturing me. Would I?'  
'Stubborn, insufferable man.'  
'Stubborn, insufferable woman.'

Rey untied Kylo's hands, and he caught her off balance and threw her down onto the bed.  
'Now you will do as I say sweet one.' He whispered in her ear, one hand holding her throat. Rey shot him a look loaded with promise,  
'Let's see shall we?'  
She goaded him and he kissed her hard and squeezed her neck a little tighter as she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Later while Rey slept, Kylo sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. His fathers voice tortured him.  
'Get out of my head.' He growled.  
'I'm not going anywhere boy, I'm with you to the end.'

Kylo tried to ignore his heart hammering in his chest. There was still a little boy behind the mask that was glad his father was still with him. Kylo scratched at his veins. The pain distracted from the emotions he felt. It kept the boy in check, like a father punishing his son. Ironic.  
'What are you doing Kylo? Rey is following you blindly because of her love for you. Is this what you want for her?'  
'You don't get an opinion, father. Rey is mine as I am hers. The love we share is strong and binding. We will never betray each other now. We will rule and we will wipe out all those who appose us.'  
'Careful now, you sound like the sith's of yore. Aren't you supposed to be of a new order?'  
Kylo roared and cracked a mirror across the room.

Rey sat up startled by the noise,  
'Kylo? What is it?' Realisation hit her as she searched his thoughts.  
'Your father again. Nearly every night now. What can I do?'  
Kylo didn't look at her, his eyes traced the line the crack in the mirror had created.  
'Now that I have finally found myself someone who loves me, truly loves me, and won't reject me, he wants me to turn away from you. Send you back to those worthless rebels who aren't even worthy to breathe the same air as you. He wants me eternally alone. My suffering is his greatest pleasure.'  
'You could send me away,'  
Kylo shot her a rage filled stare.  
'Let me finish! You could send me away, but we both know even when we are apart our hearts call out for one another. Distance doesn't dim our love, it just makes us long for each other more.'  
'That is true, just as my heart called out to you so many times before.'  
Kylo said as he put his forehead against hers.  
'Until I couldn't ignore you anymore.'  
They closed their eyes and felt the bond between them crackle.  
'I wish I could rid myself of him.' kylo whispered.  
Rey peppered his face with gentle kisses,  
'We will find a way, my darling. Together we will find a way.'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Rey dressed in a black fitted dress that skimmed the floor as she walked, it fastened at her neck with a gold plated circle of metal that locked around her neck. While she fixed her hair, kylo watched transfixed as she carefully pinned her locks into an intricate swirling design. She looked at him and mouthed,  
'What?'  
He smiled at her,  
'I'm just still amazed by your skill my dear. You are an absolute vision.'  
'Just smoke and mirrors my love, but I find the image helps to cement my position as your queen.'  
Kylo clenched his jaw,  
'That is never in question, who has dared to...'  
'No one! No one! Be at peace darling. They don't need to say it, I see their looks, I see them wondering if we are permanent.'  
'Damaged fools, most of these soldiers have never known love, many have suffered greatly before the order found them and gave them purpose.'  
'It makes me sad to think they will never know love.'  
'Most of them are incapable of it. Better to keep their minds occupied, then allow them trivial dreams of things beyond their reach.'  
Kylo stood and walked towards the dressing table where Rey sat. She looked at his reflection in the mirror as she stood behind her. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders,  
'There was a time I thought you were beyond my reach,' he leaned down and kissed her shoulder gently, 'I am very glad to be proving wrong on that occasion.'  
A knock at the door interrupted the smouldering gaze that passed between them. Rey sighed,  
'There is always work to be done.'  
Kylo kissed her other shoulder,  
'To be continued...' he promised.

Kylo left and Rey finished fixing her appearance. She felt her light side tug at her heart. She missed her friends. She missed the acceptance they extended to her freely. She had to fight everyday to maintain her position in the order. Everyone was a threat. The only one she could trust was Kylo. She entered the hall and positioned herself in the throne ready to receive the daily pleas from her subjects. She nodded slightly to the guards who opened the doors and allowed the first of the beggars to enter. The person walked confidently towards her, a man, tall and well built. She couldn't see his face at first as he wore a hooded white cloak. When he reached the steps that led to the throne he kneeled down.  
'My queen.' He stated.  
Rey blinked. Her heart thumped in her chest.  
'Leave us.'  
The guards hesitated.  
'I believe I just gave you an order.'  
'Yes empress, but Lord Ren stated we were never to leave you on penalty of death...'  
'Let me worry about Lord Ren. Leave. Now.'  
Once the guards were disposed of Rey jumped up from the throne and ran down the stairs throwing her arms around the visitor,  
'Finn, what the hell are you doing here? He could have you killed but it is so good to see you.'  
Finn hugged her back,  
'I miss you Rey. The rebels are dead in the water. Scattered into hiding. There is no where I belong anymore. I want to join you.'  
Rey stilled,  
'Is this a trick?'  
'Search my thoughts, surely you could see it straight away if I was trying to deceive you.'  
Rey did as he asked and found no dishonesty in his actions.  
'Finn I would gladly have you take up a general position within our army... but we would have to discuss it with...'  
'Me. She means to say that she would have to discuss it with me.'  
Kylo looked at Finn. His arms were crossed tightly to his chest. Rey berated herself for not attempting to shut off the bond between them to try and shield Finn.  
'Darling! Isn't it wonderful news! Finn wants to defect. He will be a valuable asset to our ranks don't you think?'  
'I think we have everything we need.'  
A cold breeze ran over Rey as Kylo looked at her. She swallowed hard. His temper was in full force.  
'We can always use more allies.'  
Rey said carefully stepping between Finn and Kylo as they glared at one another.  
'Can we discuss this alone?' Kylo said looking at Finn pointedly.  
Finn puffed up his chest,  
'I will wait outside.'  
The moment the doors were closed Kylo exploded,  
'Have you completely lost your senses? You know why he is here? The boy is infatuated with you. He means to try and persuade you back to the light.'  
'I looked into his thoughts, there is no malice in his actions.'  
'Then he has been well trained. He is keeping his true thoughts from you.'  
'No!' Rey shouted and Kylo stilled.  
'I'm sorry but I miss my friends, I have no allies here. No one but you and I want him to stay. Maybe you could give him a task? Let him prove that he wants to be loyal to us? Please?'  
Kylo closed his eyes,  
'You know how hard it is for me to say no to you...'  
'Please?' She pleaded again taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her lips.  
Kylo growled,  
'One chance. Any signs of betrayal and I will kill him Rey.'  
'That's fair, but I'm sure he won't betray us.'  
Kylo's body went rigid with fear as he watched his dark princess glow at the prospect of working with her close friend again. He couldn't help but feel he was going to regret allowing Finn back into the fold.

Everyday after that she spent with Finn, spending time with him, laughing with him, remembering their friendship, was so comforting and familiar and she felt a little part of her dark heart turn towards the light but her love for Kylo remained fierce and strong.

Finn never discussed her leaving the first order and returning to the rebels, and she sensed no such motive from him, she did feel his joy at spending time with her again and his need to be useful to her. She could also feel Kylo's jealousy was reaching extreme levels. She was never permitted to be alone with Finn, her personal guards were to answer to him alone and she was not permitted to dismiss them again. She felt him watching her every interaction with Finn, almost felt his breath on the nape of her neck. It was simultaneously annoying and arousing. Who did he think he was? Didn't he trust her? She had giving up everything to be with him, had giving him her heart and her hand. Didn't that mean anything? Eventually she couldn't take his eyes on her anymore and she stormed into an officers meeting and demanded everyone bar Kylo leave. The message was clear, they would have this out once and for all, on her terms.

Kylo was mad she had interrupted the meeting, but he couldn't deny she was a tempting sight with her cheeks flushed in anger and her corseted chest rising and falling as she pulled in sharp breaths of air. He watched her with an emotionless expression as his insides churned with desire for her. Her layered skirt twirled around her like a cyclone as she raged,  
'I cannot take you watching my every move for one more moment! I feel like a caged bird. I am not a prisoner here, we rule together. I am free to speak to whomever I please. We are friends nothing more, you can search my feelings and know that I speak the truth there is no reason for this around the clock surveillance. Do you remember our vows?'  
She came towards him where he sat at the head of the table, and fell to the floor before him, her skirt spreading out around her,  
'I promised to love you, I pledged my soul to you and you only. I still bear your mark...'  
she stood and lifted her skirt giving him a view of her right thigh, a small scar still resided there,  
'The cut you gave me as you gripped my thighs on our wedding night, you were so disgusted that you had caused me pain and what did I say?'  
'You said that it meant more to you than the ring I had bestowed upon you. You said that it meant you truly belonged to me.'  
'And that is still true.'  
Kylo looked down at Rey. His radiant queen,  
'Can we discuss this after?'  
'After what?'  
'You expect me to ignore this alluring display of beautiful seductiveness? Rey, I'm an emperor but I'm first and foremost a man.'  
He reached out his hand and she took it. He gently helped her up from the floor and led her to one of the glass walls of the meeting room. Below them some stormtroopers were practising manoeuvres and Finn was with them, running simulations and teaching new techniques.  
'I have allowed him to return and there has been no punishment for his crimes, and I have accepted that you need to spend time with him.'  
Kylo moved to stand behind her as she looked down on the soldiers. He snaked an arm across her stomach and pulled her towards him. Rey's heart sped up. She could feel how aroused he was as his body pressed against hers,  
'I have done all this for you but you cannot expect me to easily forget his feelings for you. I cannot trust him. How can I? Whenever I am in your presence I can barely control myself.'  
He slipped his hand down the waist band of her skirt, Rey gasped and tried to move away from the window but he held her in place, putting his mouth to her ear,  
'Look at him.' He commanded.  
Kylo's hand slid down further pushing her underwear aside, Rey moaned softly. His movements were gently but skilful as always. Rey leaned her head back against his chest and her breathing grew heavy. Kylo's lips traced soft kisses along her shoulder and neck as his hand moved faster, pushing her forward, towards her climax,  
'Can he make you feel like this?' He hissed, 'don't close your eyes look at him.'  
Rey looked down at Finn, praying he wouldn't look up at her. She bit her lip.  
'Can he make you feel like this?'  
'No,' she breathed.  
'Could he give you what I give you?'  
'No.'  
If you had to choose?'  
'You always You.' Rey said desperately, she was so close to the edge, but Kylo was holding her back. Purposely drawing out his movements until she thought she might explode.  
'Please.' She begged him. 'Kylo...'  
His hand reached lower as he pushed inside her and she called out and arched her back against him. Her climax engulfed her senses leaving her helpless in his arms. Kylo held her tightly to him,  
'I don't like to share with others, Rey. I was never any good at it. If you insist on spending time with him. I must be permitted to observe you.'  
He held her tighter and nuzzled her neck, his voice was barely a whisper but she heard his words,  
'I can't loose you again Rey, I'm not strong enough.'  
That was when her anger subsided completely and she turned to him clasping her arms around his neck.  
'I will never leave you. But I understand how hard this is for you, so watch if you must.'  
'I must. Thank You.' He said kissing her gently and she melted as she always did for him. Kylo was never going to be a conventional husband but she wouldn't have him any other way.

Kylo gave Finn the worst assignments in his bid to try to break his loyalty and Finn bore it admirably. He maintained cheerful and positive and soon Kylo's mistrust cooled and Finn was permitted to work on a more independent basis. Finn found that he liked working with the storm troopers, helping them improve their skills but also secretly helping them regain some of their identities from before they became mindless drones. Finn was like a legendary figure amongst the ranks so they listened to him with awe and many wanted to emulate him. It was flattering. Finn knew he had to keep his work secret from Rey so he practiced the meditation techniques Leia had taught him every night. Building a wall in his mind, and locking away the true reasons for his arrival. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to extract Rey from the first order but he had to try. It was imperative he bide his time, each day he saw more of the light return to Rey but her connection with Kylo remained as strong as ever. Kylo was the key to freeing Rey. He needed to gain more intel and try and learn how to drive a wedge between them. It would be a difficult task. He had noticed they had begun mirroring each other's mannerisms and could communicate without words. Finn had started to believe that perhaps with careful planning he could save Kylo too. If Kylo was influencing Rey, couldn't she also influence him in turn? For the good? Make him turn to the light? As much as he hated Kylo it was clear that Rey would not be parted from him easily and he had began to think it might be easier to extract them both together than separately. But it was dangerous to think thoughts like this. They were best kept for his meditation when he could mask them easier. He returned to his work, focusing his mind on battle plans and strategies of attack. It wasn't time yet. He has to maintain his cover for a little while longer.

Hux ground his teeth as he watched Finn converse with some fellow soldiers. He had an easy rapport with them which Hux had never been able to establish. They liked him and they trusted him. It was dangerous. The supreme leader had grown weak. It was clear that the scavenger influences him greatly and Hux had accepted she wasn't going anywhere, but allowing this traitor back into their midst? It was placing everything they had worked for in jeopardy. Hux clenched his fists, not to mention he was a direct threat to Hux's position. He already had the empress on his side, what would happen if the supreme leader's opinion of him changed? No. It was unthinkable. He had to get rid of the redundant rebel once and for all. But How? Just then Rey walked up to Finn and he smiled down at her. Hux smiled too. Of course. It was so simple. Kylo's greatest weakness was Rey. His jealous need for her could be easily manipulated. He would have to be careful, nothing could be traced back to him but if he could pull this off, he might be able to get rid of both of them and put himself back in favour with Lord Ren.

Rey's dreams were disturbing that evening. Finn stood before her, he was bleeding from a deep slash across his chest, Kylo stood opposite brandishing his sabre, anger radiating from him. They both looked to Rey, and simultaneously held out a hand towards her. Rey looked to Finn, his face was desperate and pained. She looks to Kylo his eyes were intense and expectant. Rey swallowed hard.  
'Choose.' Hux appeared out of the darkness behind her. 'Pick scavenger. The love of your life or your best friend.'  
'Why must I choose?' Rey asked.  
'If you don't, I will choose for you.' Hux smirked.  
'What?' Rey turned but Hux was no where to be seen.  
'You said you would always choose me.' Kylo shouted angrily.  
'He's in pain, he needs me.'  
'I need you!' Kylo yelled.  
'He's dying!' Rey screamed as Finn fell to the floor. Kylo looked at Finn in disgust,  
'He is weak. He isn't like us. Let him go.'  
'I can't just let him die!' Rey ran to Finn and pressed her hands to his wound.  
'So this is your choice? So be it.' Kylo turned to leave.  
'Kylo!' Rey called.  
When Kylo turned, Rey screamed as her eyes met with the unmistakable image of Darth Vader. He ignited his sabre and ran at them. Rey shielded Finn with her body, then suddenly, she was back in her own bed, sitting upright, dripping with sweat. Kylo slept soundly next to her. She lay back down and tried to calm her beating heart. Was it just a dream or was it a premonition? Would Kylo turn on Finn? Would she be forced to choose between them? Perhaps it was just a projection of her own fears? She tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
Kylo frowned in his sleep,  
'Rey...' he breathed.  
'I'm here.' She whispered back stroking his face gently. He calmed and Rey felt jealous of his serene state. She feared sleep would not return to her that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Rey was still in bed when she was awakened by Kylo sitting on the edge in his uniform, pulling on his boots. Rey sat up,  
'Where are you going my love?'  
'I have an early meeting with Hux, he requested it late last night.'  
A shiver travelled down Rey's spine, she could still see Hux smirking at her. She shook her head to try to clear the image.  
'Are you alright Rey? Are you unwell?' Kylo put his hand to her cheek.  
'I'm perfectly well. Go, I will see you later.'  
Kylo's eyes trailed down to the sheet wrapped around her body.  
'Don't you have a meeting to get to?' Rey asked as he pushed her down and held her hands above her head,  
'I'm sure whatever Hux wants to whine about can wait.' Kylo replied leaning in to kiss her. Rey jerked her wrists in a half hearted attempt to escape his hold. With his other hand he ripped the sheet from her body and trailed gloved fingers in between her breasts and down to her navel. Closing her eyes, Rey arched her back and bit her lip as Kylo kissed her neck and his hand travelled lower.  
'Let me go you savage.'  
'Never.'  
The minute his fingers touched her thighs, she already knew she had lost the battle.

Kylo gritted his teeth as Hux smiled at him smugly. What the hell did he want now?

'Good morning Sir.' Hux began bowing slightly and Kylo rolled his eyes.

'Dispense with the pleasantries Hux, what do you want?'

'Very well, I wish to speak to you about a matter of a rather sensitive nature...'

'Out with it.'

'It concerns lady Rey and the traitor Sir.'

Kylo felt cold fingers running down his spine but he kept his expression neutral,

'What of them?'

'Its just that, well I mean perhaps I was mistaken but when I came upon them yesterday they seemed to be conversing about something...intimate in nature.'

Kylo balled his hands into fists,

'What evidence do you have to support this claim?'

'they were very close to each other, whispering. They fell silent when they noticed me.'

Kylo dug his finger nails into the palm of his hand.

'Hux, I have better things to do with my time.'

'I understand Sir, its just that I'm not the only one who has noticed. A number of the officers have made similar comments to me and I thought it would be prudent to make you aware of the situation. The last thing I would want is for this 'relationship' to put a dent in your infamous reputation, Sir. As I know I live only to serve.'

Kylo drew blood from the palms of his gloved hands. The same hands he has used to bring Rey to the brink of ecstasy that morning. Was it true? Was she making a fool out of him? The thought of it made his blood boil. It couldn't be true but he couldn't allow the rumours to continue.

'Thank You Hux, I appreciate you coming to me with this.'

Hux nodded and left.

As he closed the door Hux stifled a laugh. He had seen the anger rise in Kylo's eyes. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Kylo spent the day trying not to spy on Rey, he wanted to trust her. Part of him screamed she was innocent, but the other part, a much larger, stronger part, took his mind to dark places. gave him images of Rey and Finn, in the shadows stealing kisses and making plans to leave him, laughing at his expense. That evening he waited for Rey in their quarters, he sat forward on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. In his mind, he saw them together. naked. moving as one. Kylo growled rose from the bed and with a sweep of his hand cleared Rey's dressing table. Her glass perfume atomiser smashed as it hit the floor. Kylo dug his fingers into his hair.  
'you're loosing your grip on reality boy.' Came his fathers voice. 'Calm down. You know Rey wouldn't betray you.'  
'You know nothing about me!' Kylo roared. Gripping his saber, he took his frustrations out on the room and its furnishings.

Rey felt the wave of misery and violence hit her as she travelled up the stairs to their quarters. Once she reached the right floor she started running. This wasn't the first time Kylo had been in the middle of a major break down and it wouldn't be the last. There were so many cracks in his world now. Sometimes he couldn't hold it all together. When she opened the door, she put her hand to her mouth. The room had been completely destroyed. Burn marked scorched the walls and her damaged clothes and belongings littered the floor. She carefully entered the room,  
'Kylo?' she called out.  
He appeared from their bathroom. Blood trickling down his arms.  
'Kylo!' she called out as he slid to the floor. She fell to her knees and pulled his arms towards her.  
'What have you done? Why would you do this?'  
'The blood? Its nothing. Just an accident. Some of the mirror fragments hit me. The real damage is in here.' He held his hand over his heart.  
Rey frowned,  
'What's happened?'  
'You tell me.'  
'I don't know what you mean?'  
'Where have you been all day?'  
'Working, attending meetings.'  
'have you seen him today?'  
'I assume you mean Finn? Briefly, yes.'  
Kylo snorted.  
'What on earth has gotten into you Kylo?'  
'I might ask you the same question.'  
Rey narrowed her eyes,  
'Tred carefully Kylo.'  
'Why? It seems your mind is already made up. Your choice has already been made and I am the last to know.'  
'There is nothing you don't know about me Kylo...'  
'Mmmm, thats not what I hear.'  
'From who? From Hux? You know that poisonous snake would say anything to drive a wedge between us.'  
'Just because its convenient for him, doesn't mean it isn't the truth.'  
Rey stood up and looked down at him. Kylo stood so she had to lift her head to keep her eyes on his. She jutted out her jaw,  
'Just what is it that I'm being accused of? Mutiny?'  
'Infidelity.'  
'What?' Rey stepped back, 'How could you ever think that?'  
'How can I not? its apparently all the men are able to talk about, how the great Kylo Ren is oblivious to us own wife's indescretions.'  
'That isn't true and you know it.'  
'I don't know what I know anymore, but I know I never had to deal with this pain before you. I feel like my insides have been ripped from my body. I was better off alone.'  
'How can you say that? We were both lost until we came together, we complete each other, we need each other...'  
'Not anymore.'  
Rey's breath caught in her throat,  
'What are you saying?'  
'I'm saying leave. You're not welcome here anymore and take the traitor with you. I will give you a head start because of our history together.'  
'Where do you expect me to go?'  
'Anywhere but here.'  
'You dont mean this...'  
Kylo reached for the intercom,  
'Prepare lady Ren's ship, she will be departing immediately.'  
Rey felt tears spring to her eyes but she bit them back,  
'This is a mistake Kylo. If you would only listen to me...'  
'All I've done is listen to you, bow to you, give in to you, and now my own men don't even respect me. They think I'm just a lap dog to you. No more distractions. This is my true destiny. to rule.'  
'And this is all you have to say to me?'  
'Yes.'  
Rey turned to leave then shot over her shoulder,  
'This isnt the end Kylo. I won't give up on you as easily as you have giving up on me.'  
'You already gave up on me the moment you let him back into your life. Get out.'  
'Right now, I'm glad you think I broke your heart Kylo, because mine is bleeding out because of you.'

Rey felt frozen. Part of her wanted to leave, part of her wanted to stay. She knew Kylo well enough to know he would regret his words once his anger diminished, but his insults still burned within her. She wasn't sure she could pick up the pieces so easily this time.

Hux. Rey balled her hands into fists. Hux was to blame for this. She could feel the slimy bastard's intentions everytime he looked at her. How dare he turn her husband against her. How dare he toy with their emotions for his own selfish gains. A voice whispered in her ear and suddenly she knew exactly what she had to do. She slammed open the door to their room and Kylo's fierce eyes flew to hers. She noted he looked conflicted.

'Don't worry. I just came to get what is mine.'  
She held out her hand keeping her eyes on his and her saber left it's resting place and came to her.  
'I will leave but not before I have a little talk with Hux.'  
She turned the saber in her hand and walked out.

Kylo blinked hard as the red haze that had distorted his vision broke down. What had he done? What had he said to her? He had to go after her. Kylo ran for the door but Rey was no where to be seen. He reached out with his mind. He saw an image of Rey with her saber at Hux's neck, he was sweating and begging on the ground. Rey's eyes flashed red. Kylo started running.

Kylo burst through the doors of Hux's quarters,  
'Ah, Now my husband has joined us, you can tell him what you just told me.'  
Hux's eyes grew wide with fear and Rey let out an impatient sigh,  
'You would do well to remember who is holding a saber to your throat, snake. Tell him or I will take your head.'  
'I lied.' Hux said in a small voice.  
'Louder!' Rey roared pulling his head back by his hair with her free hand.  
'I lied! I made it up, there was no intimate meeting, no secret conversations, no rumours but I did it for you sir! To free you of this scavengers hold over you... arhhhhh!'  
Rey scorched his skin with her weapon and then extinguished the flame. She aimed her wild eyes at Kylo,  
'Do you see now? This man is more of a traitor than Finn!'  
She turned to Hux,  
'I will leave my husband to deal with you now. I apparently have somewhere else to be.'  
She glared at Kylo as she left the room.  
Kylo looked down at Hux,  
'I should kill you.'  
Hux wretched,  
'Please your highness, I can still be of use to you...'  
Kylo held up his hand rendering Hux immobile,

'Stay dog. I will deal with you later.'

Kylo left Hux's quarters and broke into a run. The rage that had consumed him had quelled as soon as he had seen the look in Rey's eyes as she held her saber to Hux's throat. The perfect mix of control and strength. She was breathtaking and she was his everything. he couldn't let her go.

Rey had returned to their room to pack. Kylo burst into the room.

'Rey please listen to me...'

'Like you listened to me? I will show you the same consideration you showed me. None.'

'Rey you know that wasn't me, not the real me...I couldn't think straight. I see clearly now.'

He moved towards her,

'Rey please, you know I need you. None of this is worth anything without you. I will have Hux executed, I will promote Finn if that's what it takes. Please don't go. I'll do anything.'

'You know what hurt me the most? You know what really cut me to the bone? The way you looked at me. Like I was beneath you. Like I meant nothing to you, like I was nobody.' Rey let out a snort,

'I guess you can take the girl out of Jakku...'

suddenly Kylo was beside her, dropping to his knees he wrapped his arms around her legs,

'I'm sorry Rey. You mean everything to me. You're the only family I've ever known. You're my home. Please. I don't deserve another chance, I'm asking you to give it to me because I know you. You're kind when it's not deserved. You're better than me.'

Rey felt her heart beat fast in her chest.

'Everyone has a breaking point Kylo even hopeful little scavengers from Jakku can have their spirits broken eventually. I will stay, for now, but I'm moving into another room.'

Kylo grasped her tighter as she untangled herself from his hold and walked to the door.

'Don't kill Hux yet. I have plans for him.'

She stated as she left. It was only then that she let her tears fall freely.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey pulled the sheets up to her chin. Soft sobs escaped her throat. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, the tears wouldn't stop. Every part of her missed him but how many times would she allow him to tear her down when the demons he kept at bay broke through?

He can't control it, my dear. He never could.

Rey jumped at the voice that interrupted her thoughts. She sat up, and scanned the room but she was alone.

I'm sorry to startle you, I didn't even know if I could talk to you. It was a bit of a shock for me too.

The voice was definitely female, gentle and unthreatening but Rey remained suspicious.

'Who are you?' Rey asked.

'I mean you no harm, I want to help. Help both of you. It's hard to see you both like this.

'Help? How?'

I want to show you something. Something which may help you understand Kylo better.

Rey narrowed her eyes,

'How do I know you can be trusted?'

Suddenly Rey felt a calm fall over her, a feeling of peace halted her tears and her heart filled with a warmth that almost brought a smile to her lips. She knew instantly she had nothing to fear.

'Who are you?' She asked again in wonder.

Someone who wants to be of use. There was a time...well, I should have been able to save someone and I couldn't. I can't help but feel responsible for everything that has come after. Rey, do you think love can save a person?

'Yes.' Rey said adamantly.

I believe you can save him Rey. The force never chose me, but it chose you. This time, we can get it right.

'This time?'

Close your eyes Rey. Let me show you.

Rey did as she was instructed.

A life flashed before her eyes, one of privilege and purpose. Responsibility and sacrifice. Love and heartache. The woman was beautiful, the man was dashing until the dark took him. Rey watched through the woman's eyes as the man she loved extinguished her light. Rey clawed at her own neck as she felt the suffocation. She held her stomach as she felt the excruciating pain of labour bringing two children into the world as the woman simultaneously left it forever.

When she returned to the empty bedroom, the tears has returned to Rey's face.

'Why did you show me this?'

To show you the past. To show You what I did wrong. I let the darkness take him Rey. I knew he was struggling and I did nothing.

'But we've embraced the dark... it's too late.'

It's not too late. Both your hearts are conflicted as they should be. You are neither of you light or dark. You are both. I see now how it should be. We all see.

'I don't understand...we don't have to choose?'

No. You shouldn't choose. Be true to yourselves, Rey. Don't be ruled by the past. Make your future what you want it to be and please don't give up on him.

Then the voice was gone and Rey felt more alone that ever.

The next day she felt Kylo trying to connect with her but she used every ounce of her energy to block him out. She didn't leave her room that day, and she wasn't surprised when she heard a knock at the door and felt Finn's concerned energy.

'Hi Finn.' She said as she opened the door.

'Hi Rey. How are you?'

'Heard the gossip huh?'

Finn shrugged,

'Everyone knows that something is up. Kylo is in a terrible mood, which is saying something for Kylo. Do you want to talk about it?'

'No. And I don't want to talk to him either. I'm keeping him at bay.'

'So...he can't hear us right now?'

'No. I'm not ready to deal with him yet.'

'Then there is something I want to discuss with you Rey.'

'What?'

'Come back. Come back to us. To the rebels to the light side.'

'What? You said the rebellion was dead.'

'Not dead. Hidden. Scattered across the galaxy but still very much alive and still very much in need.' We need you Rey. You're a symbol of hope to us.'

'Finn, you lied to me. You lied to both of us. Kylo was right about you. You are trying to betray us.'

'No! I want to save you! I want to save both of you! Bring you both to the light. I think with you on our side, we could convince him. We could change him. Leia could help you and there are others. Ancients with knowledge of the force...'

Rey shook her head,

'No this is not the way it's meant to be...'

'And this is the way? The emperor and the empress ruling the galaxy with an iron fist?'

'I thought that was what I wanted...now I'm not sure.'

'Join us.'

'No! Things are not that simple Finn!'

Finn huffed,

'If you aren't with us then you're against us Rey.'

'I'm not with or against anyone. Please Finn, you have to give me some time to figure all this out.'

'Rey our time is running out. Don't you care about us at all?'

'Of course I do. I made sure you would be safe...'.

'We don't want to be safe Rey. We want to be free!'

'I'm sorry Finn, I'm so sorry. I can't be what you want me to be and it seems, I can't be what he wants me to be. I don't know who I am anymore.'

'You better make your mind up Rey and soon. I better go. It won't be safe for me here anymore.'

'Finn, please. Don't go.'

'I have to Rey, this was my only chance to talk to you. If I can't convince you to come with me then I've failed. I'm not giving up on you, but I don't know where to go from here.'

Finn moved to the door.

'I will miss you Finn.'

'I'll miss you too Rey.'

When Rey was once again alone, she wondered how her life could have changed so much so quickly. She had lost her husband, her best friend and her own sense of self all within a few days. Where did she go from here? She didn't know but she knew she couldn't hide forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Text

The following day Rey decided it was time to face Kylo. She had to deal with Hux eventually. As she walked out of her room, Kylo was leaning against the wall of the corridor opposite her door. His eyes were red and sorrowful. Her heart went out to him but she clenched her jaw,

'Good morning.'

'Good morning.'

Even their voices sounded different to her now, she almost broke down at the distance between them.

'I hear Finn has deserted again. I assume old habits die hard.'

'He didn't feel safe here anymore. I can't possibly think why?' Rey retorted and glared at Kylo. She felt awful lying to him but the last thing she needed right now was an out of control Kylo hunting Finn across the galaxy. Finn posed no real threat to them. She changed the subject,

'I want to start Hux's trial. There is some evidence I have discovered that I think will be of some interest to you.'

'Very well.' Kylo's voice was so cold she almost shivered.

Rey swallowed hard,

'Shall we?'

'As you wish.'

As they walked down the hallway together, Rey felt glad she had decided to wear her black combat uniform. She felt more able to hold it together imagining herself going into battle. Kylo wore his usual attire, both wore their sabers. They reached Hux's cell. He looked up from the small cot he was sitting on with pure distain,

'Managed to put your lovers tiff on hold long enough to take care of me have we? Well I am honoured.'

'Silence Hux!' Bellowed Kylo, and Rey instinctively placed her hand on his arm to calm him. Her heart broke a little when he closed his eyes, savouring the brief contact between them. She took her hand away. Reminders of their relationship were just too painful right now.

'Hux you will remember a few weeks ago we ordered you to apprehend a spy from the outer rim?'

Hux eyed Rey suspiciously,

'Yes.'

'Good. You will also recall that you told us he had gone into hiding and it would be impossible to find him?'

'I do recall, yes.'

'Good. Bring him in.' Rey called to two troopers who entered the room both holding an arm of the peddler she had shown mercy to a fortnight ago.

'I found him with very little difficulty and what he told me was very interesting. Could I please ask you to repeat what you told me?'

'I I won't be harmed?' The peddler stammered.

'You won't be harmed, you are under my protection.' Rey assured him.

'General Hux has been feeding us information, encouraging the uprising and providing us with weapons on occasion. He is the driving force behind the whole operation.'

Rey risked a glance at Kylo. His eyes were fixed in the peddler. He wanted to kill him. Rey realised. Time to defuse the situation.

'Thank You.' Rey said kindly, then addressing the guards she said, 'I want this man released unharmed.'

The troopers took the peddler away. Rey turned to Hux,

'Well?'

'He's lying! You can't believe that fabrication!'

'He has proof of your correspondence, I have it in my possession.'

Hux fell silent.

'You will of course stand trial for your crimes Hux, but I don't think this will end well for you.'

Hux ran at the bars, grasping them tightly until his knuckles turned white,

'You stupid little girl, you have no idea what's at stake here. You two are just kids playing house. You have no idea what it takes to run a galaxy! Both of you are inferior to my gene pool!'

Kylo ignited his saber,

'I'll show you who is inferior!' He yelled.

'Kylo No!' Rey barked. 'He will stand trial, and he will be found guilty and punished. Don't give him the satisfaction of being spared the public embarrassment, that will be worse than death for him.'

Hux turned pale and Kylo extinguished his saber.

'Fine.' He agreed reluctantly.

They left the cell and Rey let out a shaky breath.

'You were magnificent in there.' Kylo stated gently.

'Thanks. I felt like a scared little porg.' Rey admitted.

They were both silent for a moment.

'Rey please let me...'

'I don't know what else there is to say Kylo? You don't trust me and I don't think you ever will and I can't live in fear of the next time you will suddenly turn on me and break my heart.'

Kylo looked devastated,

'Please, don't give up on me.'

'You once said to me that I needed to kill the past to become what I should be. Kylo, you are letting your past kill your future. I'm not Leia, I'm not Han and I'm not snoke. Don't punish me for their mistakes but I'm not perfect and you can't expect that either, I will make mistakes and so will you. The true measure of a relationship is not how you act in the good times, it's how you act when the chips are down and your world is falling apart. If you can't stand with me then...'

'I can! I mean I want to! I'm damaged I admit that but please give me another chance.'

Her heart pounded his name, but her head refused to comply.

'I'm going to go to the outer rim. We need to assess how big this threat is. I think the time apart would do us good. Give us a chance to think.'

'I don't need time to think. I want you. Now and always.'

Rey opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly an explosion from inside the cell sent debris flying at her head and the last thing she saw before everything went black was Kylo reaching out for her, her name a soundless cry from his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo stared at Rey's lifeless body in his arms, because she had been standing directly in front of the door that led to the cells, she had taken the brunt of the blast. Blood poured from a cut on her head. Kylo ripped at his sleeve and held the scrap of material to the wound. Rey please, he called out through the bond. Please don't leave me. Armed storm troopers ran left and right around them, assessing the situation. Kylo barely noticed.

'Sir, General Hux had escaped.'

Kylo looked at Rey. Her skin was cold to the touch. Please Rey. Don't leave me.

'I don't care.'

'Sir?'

'I said I don't care!' The fear of losing Rey poured out of him in waves of energy sending storm troopers flying in all directions around them. Kylo's eyes remained on Rey's.

'Leave us.'

The soldiers filtered from the room, leaving Kylo alone. He hugged Rey close to him.

'Please...' he whispered. 'Come back to me.'

Rey awoke to the feel of grass beneath her, she sat up and felt the sun beating down on her face. Wild flowers surrounded her as far as she could see, a shimmer in the distance caught her eye. At first it was just a glimmer of light, then slowly it took form and Rey watched as a beautiful woman dressed in flowing robes with cascading dark curls came towards her. She smiled warmly at Rey and held out a hand to help her up.

'Hello Rey,' she said.

'Hello Padme.' Rey replied not knowing how she knew the strangers identity.

'Where am I? Am I dead?'

'No.'

'Alive?'

'Somewhere in between.' Padme's eyes twinkled.

'You're the one who spoke to me.'

'Yes.'

'Are you my mother?' Rey asked hopefully.

Padme looked at her sympathetically, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek.

'I'm afraid I'm not.'

'Who are you?'

'Family. Kylo's and yours too now that you are married.'

Rey smiled,

'Padme, I have to go back don't I?'

'Yes, me dear, your journey is far from over. Go to the outer rim, you will find something there that will help you. I wish I could tell you this was going to be easy, but it won't be. Kylo is changing, as are you. You will grow apart and then together again; this evolution is essential. We are watching you and we will try to guide you. Kylo thinks the voices he listens to are those of his family. They are not. A dark force surrounds him still. It taunts him, tries to bend his will. Keeps him from hearing our true voices.'

'Snoke?'

'I don't know my dear, it is...unclear. Perhaps Snoke. Perhaps something worse.'

'How can I help?'

'There is only so much you can do, much of it is up to Kylo.'

Rey nodded. She looked around at the lush green fields.

'I wish I could stay.'

'We will see you again when the time is right. Go now.'

When Rey opened her eyes, she saw the deep brown eyes of Kylo's starring down at her.

'Hi.' She croaked.

Kylo let go of the breath he had been holding and gathered her in his arms.

'I thought you were dead.' He buried his face in her hair. Rey wrapped her arms around him. It felt so good to sink into him again.

'Not my time yet. What happened?'

Kylo pulled away to look at her,

'Hux escaped, someone broke him out using a pretty powerful explosive.'

'Where is he? Are we tracking him?'

'I'm afraid I don't know, long gone by now if he has any sense. I couldn't think about anything else when you stopped breathing. It felt like my heart stood still.'

Rey softened,

'I'm here. See? All fine.'

Kylo looked her up and down and nodded. Rey tried to stand but the room spun around her.

'Argh!'

'What? What is it?' Kylo demanded, grabbing her arms and supporting her weight.

'Just a dizzy spell.'

'Come on, you need to lie down and I'm getting a doctor.'

'Kylo I'm fine. I need to go.'

'Absolutely not. You need a doctor.'

'Don't be so dramatic.'

She shrugged him off.

'Rey you died. You weren't breathing for three minutes and twenty six seconds. And I hadn't even told you...'

'Told me what?'

'That I love you. I hadn't even told you I loved you. That's all I kept thinking. That you might die without me saying it one last time and I realised if you love someone you should tell them, even if it seems like they don't want to listen. Even if it seems like they don't want to hear it or they have already turned away from you, you should still say it if you still feel it. Rey, what's wrong?'

Rey touched her cheeks and realised they were wet. Kylo had never been so in touch with his emotions. He was changing too, just as Padme said. She hugged Kylo close,

'I love you too and I will try to love you enough to make up for all the times you didn't hear those words. You're right that they shouldn't have went unsaid Kylo. Maybe they could have changed everything for you.'

'Rey, I feel the pull to the light again. What is happening to us?'

'We're changing my love. Hopefully into something better than we are now.'

Kylo held her tighter and Rey wondered if she should tell him about Padme but decided now wasn't the time. Her head throbbed badly.

'Come on.' She tugged at his hand. 'I think I do need a Doctor after all.'


	7. Chapter 7

Rey lay on the bed she shared with Kylo as the doctor examined her. She had managed to persuade Kylo to wait outside.

'And you're sure?'

She asked the doctor once he had completed his examination.

'Absolutely.'

'You don't think there could be some sort of a mistake, I mean I've always been in perfect health.'

'I'm sure Rey. The diagnosis is 100% correct.'

Rey chewed her lip.

'Do you want me to stay while you tell him?'

'No! No. I mean I don't want to tell him. Yet. I have time don't I?'

'Yes you have time.'

'Is there anything I should be doing?'

'I can give you some information to consider.'

'Thank You.'

'You do need to act fast though Rey, you can't ignore this.'

'I know. I will doctor. I promise.'

Once the doctor had left, Rey touched her stomach and felt a little spark of light bloom within her. How had she not noticed before?

'Hello you. I'm your mother.' She said with tears in her eyes.

I would introduce you to your father but then I don't think he would let us leave if he knew about you, so let's just keep you secret for now.'

Kylo came into the room and Rey quickly moved her hand to her side,

'Well? What did he say?'

'I'm fine. No concussion. No broken bones. I just need to get some rest.'

Kylo lay down next to her on the bed, leaning over her, he kissed her forehead,

'You know I'm not letting you go.'

'Ha! You don't have a choice.'

'I have ways of keeping you here.'

'I know you do, just try it.'

Kylo reached to touch her stomach but she entwined her fingers with his and pulled his hand up to her heart.

'Kylo this is something I have to do. You must remain and make sure the message is clear. The house of Ren is stronger than ever. I will go and hopefully I will apprehend Hux and his sympathisers.'

'I will go and you can stay.'

'No, I must go. I have had a force vision. There is something I need to see out there, and it must be me.'

'Force visions cannot always be trusted.'

'You are right as always my dear, which brings me to something else I must speak to you about.'

'Something from your vision?'

'Yes I spoke with Padme.' Rey paused. Kylo visibly bristled but he did not interrupt her.  
'She said that the voices that spoke to you, they are not your family and you aren't to trust them. They are...someone or something else.'

Kylo gritted his teeth and his jaw hardened. Rey brought their entwined fingers to her mouth and kissed Kylo's hand.

'I felt her love for you Kylo. There was no malice to her actions. She truly cares for you, for both of us. I believe her intention was to warn us and to help us. She was the one who told me, we would be changing.'

Rey's thoughts almost turned to the life growing inside of her but she carefully redirected her mind.

Kylo's expression softened.

'Padme was someone I always looked at as a distraction, someone I thought had held my grandfather back from his true destiny but since I met you, I have realised, she was his destiny.'

'She doesn't want us to repeat past mistakes Kylo. I think she can help guide us.'

'Do they know what it is that's trying to invade my mind?'

'No, she said it wasn't clear.'

'I still don't want you to go.'

'It's not that I want to be parted from you, but I think this is important. For both of us. For our future as leaders of this galaxy and our future together.'

Kylo sighed,

'You drive a hard bargain Rey.'

Rey smiled, sensing she had won the argument.

'Don't worry. I will be back before you know it.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Five days?' Kylo asked incredulously. He rubbed his face with his hands. 'No. That's too long.'

'Don't be so dramatic, you'll be fine. We have the bond, it's not like we won't speak.'

'I can't touch you, feel you, smell your scent. No. It's too long.'

Rey rolled her eyes,

'You can do all of those things through the bond if you concentrate like I showed you and focus your mind.'

'I hate this.'

'I know and I'm sorry but it doesn't change the fact that I'm going.' Rey said taking a minute away from packing to kiss Kylo on the forehead.

'Why must you do this? I feel like a neutered dog being told to sit and stay.'

'Kylo please, I told you Padme said...'

'I know! I know! I just don't understand why I can't at least be permitted to accompany you.'

'One of us should stay here, what if Hux mounts an attack on the palace?'

'What if he attacks you? I should be there.'

'You know I am perfectly capable of defending myself.'

Kylo stood and stalked across the room,

'Where are you going?' Rey shouted over her shoulder.

'To train. I need to hit something.'

Rey shook her head and smiled.

'Your father still needs a few lessons in patience.' She said patting her stomach once Kylo was safely out of earshot.

Once she had finished packing up her equipment, she dressed in her old grey garments, which had been modified with a hood for concealment. She found Kylo ripping into some basic training drones with his saber. He was shirtless and sweat glistened on his back as he effortlessly cut through a drone's mid-section with the fiery blade. Watching him, Rey felt her first stab of regret that she had to leave, and instantly Kylo turned catching her mood through their bond. He extinguished his saber and walked towards her.

'It's not too late to change your mind.'

'Don't tempt me.'

He came towards her capturing her lips with a searing kiss.

'You don't play fair Kylo Ren.'

Kylo smiled smugly,

'I'm a man of many talents because of you.'

He kissed the top of her head,

'Stay safe. Tell me everything.'

Rey felt a pang of guilt over her little secret.

'I promise if I'm in any danger, you will be the first to know.'


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving in the outer rim was an assault on Rey's senses. She wasn't used to so much colour, so many different species or languages. Being at the palace had spoiled her. She pulled up her hood. A handful of soldiers had accompanied her, handpicked by Kylo of course. They blended into the crowd, watching her carefully from a safe distance. She walked down a narrow market alleyway side stepping the peddlers trying to persuade her to buy their wares. Half way down the alley she heard a faint voice.

Here. Here Rey.

It was Padme's voice. She followed the sound into a sandstone building, up a cramped staircase to a small room filled with dusty antiques and old storage chests. The light shone through the window onto one chest in particular. Rey moved towards it and knelt down, carefully she lifted the lid and looked inside. It contained some currency she didn't recognise, and various pieces of antique jewellery. One piece in particular caught her eye a clear crystal tied onto a leather cord. Quite simple in its design, but something about the trinket spoke to her. When she picked up the necklace she heard the words trust in the force. The voice wasn't Padme's but Rey sensed it was important. She tied the necklace around her neck and like a jolt of electricity felt an instant strong connection to her unborn child. She felt the child was strong with the force, but it did not lean towards the dark or the light, it was a perfect mixture of the two. A balance of both mediums. One who could yield the conflicting forces without being controlled by either. She sensed their child would be of great importance, a strong leader, and also a great comfort to his father.

'So much pressure to rest on your tiny shoulders little one.'

She whispered,

'Do not worry. You will always have my love.'

Suddenly she felt the bond activate, but it was not her doing. She carefully closed the link and frowned. Then her hands went to her stomach,

'You did that didn't you? You were reaching for him. You want to know you father.'

An image of Kylo came to her mind, he was smiling down into a cradle, Rey felt warm and loved. She felt grateful tears flow down her cheeks.

'You are a wonder my darling. Thank you for that image. I promise you will know him soon enough.'

Lifting herself from the floor, she closed her eyes briefly and whispered,

'Thank you Padme.'

Before leaving the small quiet residence to re-join the bustling market below.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment she stepped outside Rey sensed something was wrong. She couldn't feel the men anymore which meant they were either out of range or dead and she knew they wouldn't leave her side willingly. Not with the threat of Kylo's saber hanging over their heads. She carefully placed her hood over her head and walked slowly into the crowd. It didn't take her long to sense someone was following her, the hair stood up on the back of her neck.

Rey weaved and bobbed through the crowd but she couldn't seem to lose her determined shadow. She searched her surroundings for somewhere secluded, she didn't want to attract any attention if she had to engage in combat. To her left she spotted a side alley and slipped inside. She crouched down behind some pots and listening to the footprints as they moved closer. She gripped the handle of her saber at her waist.

'Argh!' She heard a shout and then a thud. Rey peeped out from behind the pots to see Finn standing over the unconscious body of what she assumed was her would-be attacker.

'Fancy seeing you here Lady Ren.' Finn said.

Rey broke out in a grin and ran to hug her welcome friend.

'What on earth are you doing here Finn? I'm so glad to see you.'

'Leia saw something, said things were changing and that you would need my help.'

'She was right as always. Things are changing and I did need your help. Thank You. I'm here to try and find Hux. He escaped.'

'We heard, we tracked him as far as this market town but I've not had any luck locating him so far. We know this is one of his associates though.' Finn said kicking the body at his feet.

Rey chewed her lip,

'Maybe I could try to use the force. See if I could connect with his energy signature? I've never tried to before. The only person I know I can connect with is Kylo but I could try.'

'Is it safe?'

Rey shrugged,

'I've never tried before so I have no idea but maybe...' she rubbed the crystal round her neck with her finger and thumb.

'Well it's the best idea I've heard, come on I'll take you back to base camp. We don't want to be here when this guy wakes up.'

Back at the camp, Rey met with a handful of resistance fighters who had accompanied Finn on his journey. She gratefully accepted a bowl of soup and a blanket as the sun started to set and she felt the cold night start to settle in. Finn informed her that Leia was still in hiding but that she had personally asked Finn to take on the mission.

'She said you were heading into trouble but also that you were waking up or becoming awake? And something was happening that could benefit us all.'

Rey smiled,

'Leia is always the wisest of us all. It is my biggest regret that I could never convince Kylo to reconcile with his mother. She is still so dear to me.'

'She is like a mother to us all.' Finn agreed. 'Do you understand what she meant?'

'I think so, but I need more time to make sense of it all.'

Finn nodded.

'Get some sleep here tonight and we can try to see if you can locate Hux tomorrow.'

'Thank You Finn. I would have been lost without you.'

Finn smiled.

'Sweet dreams Rey.'

As Rey slept, the child in her stomach came awake. It listened to its mother's heartbeat. Clear and strong and soothing, but something was missing. It didn't understand exactly what but it knew how to get it. The crystal around Rey's neck glowed and a message flowed across the stars.

Kylo stirred awake, and sat up in bed. Something was calling him through the bond. Its energy was similar to Rey's but also akin to his own. Curious. He instinctively knew it wasn't threatening all he felt was anticipation. He waited for words, an image of Rey but none came. All he felt was a pull, like a tug on his heart, something wanted him to go to the outer rim. Maybe it was his own desire? To be with Rey? The force was a mysterious entity, they still had no idea of its true power. The pull grew stronger, he sensed impatience and annoyance. There was an immaturity to the feelings he sensed that amused him almost as if...then suddenly it was gone. Kylo lay back down. Something strange was happening. He sat up and reached out for Rey.

Rey awoke with a start and felt the link sever, her eyes widened when she realised what had happened. She held her stomach,

'You really are your father's child you know that!'

Then she felt Kylo call for her.

'This is not over.' She hissed feeling a little burst of defiance from her offspring in response.

'Rey, are you awake?'

'Yes!' Rey fought to control her voice. 'Yes. Still up.'

'Is everything okay?'

'Yes fine.' No way could she tell Kylo about the men and the attack. He would never allow her to complete her mission.

'I felt something...strange. It was as if something was trying to call out to me through the bond. Have you felt anything?

Rey glared at her stomach.

'No nothing. What do you think it could be?'

Rey held her breath.

'Maybe nothing...maybe I'm just missing you.'

Rey exhaled,

'I miss you too.'

'Can we talk for a while?'

'Of course, darling. Nothing would make me happier.'

Rey relaxed. She was safe for now but it was becoming clear that their baby had a mind of its own and it was determined not to stay a secret for long.


	11. Chapter 11

As they fell into an easy conversation with each other Rey longed to be with Kylo. She longed to tell him about everything that had happened and about their baby. She hated to keep a wall between them but she didn't want to come back yet. She had to keep going.

'I can feel your longing Rey. I long for you too.'

'I wish I could be with you right now, but I have to do this.'

'As your husband I hate this but as a fellow soldier I do understand.'

'You do?'

'I do.'

Rey's heart surged with love, that he could swallow his own feelings and try to empathise with her, showed her how far he had come since those first days they met.

'I love you so much Kylo.'

'I love you too Rey. You find him and you kill him and you come back to me.'

'Okay.'

'Sleep now.'

'I will.'

Once the bond dissipated Rey felt a wave of sadness, then she felt a little nudge from within her stomach. Someone wanted to remind her she wasn't alone but wasn't it too soon for her to feel movements?

'You are strong little one.' She whispered. Finally, the exhaustion of the day hit her and she fell into a deep sleep.

The next day Rey sat cross legged on the floor surrounded by a handful of hopeful rebels.

'Okay. Look. I've never tried anything like this before and I don't know if I can even do it so please don't expect too much.'

The men nodded but still looked at her with awe. Rey rolled her eyes and Finn snorted. He crouched down next to her,

'Go easy on them, they've heard so many stories about you. You're a bit of a living legend. It's difficult for them to believe there's anything you can't do.'

'That's a lot to live up to.'

'Just do you best that's all anyone can ask of you.'

'Thanks for the words of wisdom.'

Rey cleared her mind and tried to focus on Hux. His image started to form in her mind, blurry at first but it became solid as she intensified her concentration.

'Sir, we are almost ready.' Rey heard a voice address Hux.

'That isn't good enough.' Hux replied.

'We need more time...'

'Time is a luxury, we cannot afford Jung.'

'It's been difficult to recruit men, no one thinks a war against the house of Ren will go in our favour.'

'That's why we have her, isn't that right general?'

Rey gasped as her eyes met with Leia's. Her hands were bound and the way her eyes drooped led Rey to believe she has been drugged. Leia instantly connected with Rey.

Rey we're close by. He keeps me drugged to dull my senses and my connection to the force.

Hux spoke again,

'General Organa is important to both Lord Kylo and Lady Ren. When they know I have her, they will give me whatever I want.' He said with a smug smile.

Leia looked at Rey,

Use the crystal Rey, it will help you. Channel my grandchild's energy. Our family is strong with the force.

Rey felt tears spring to her eyes. Of course Leia knew about the baby, she had probably known before Rey.

'I will find you Leia.'

'I know you will Rey.'

Suddenly the connection was gone and Rey was once again looking at a room full of rebels.

'Well did it work?' Finn asked.

'Yes, He's close, but he has Leia.'

'What?! Leia is safe and miles away from here.'

'I don't know the specifics Finn but he has her. We haven't much time. Let's go get her back.'

Rey led Finn and the men through the markets rubbing the crystal around her neck.

'This way.' She said turning right.

'Are you sure about this?' Finn asked.

'Positive.'

'Okay, then know that every man here will give his life for Leia's.'

Rey nodded, 'ditto.'

'Woah! Hold it right there Rey. We are expendable, you are not.'

'I'm just saying I understand the risks Finn, I'm not saying I will put myself in unnecessary danger.'

Finn frowned but moved aside to let her continue.

Rey tried to move forward but the trail went suddenly cold. She had a feeling someone didn't feel like co-operating.

'I need a moment to speak to my...crystal. Alone.'

Finn gave her a look that indicated that her words were as crazy as she thought they sounded,

'You need to talk...to your crystal?'

'Yes.' Rey said firmly.

'Okay...'

Rey slipped into a side alley and sat on a basket. Once she was sure the men couldn't see or hear her, she closed her eyes and tried to connect with the life growing inside of her.

You are a wilful one, aren't you? Look this is important and I need your help.

An image of Kylo formed in her mind.

Rey sighed.

I know, I know. She imagined an image of Leia. This is who we need to find right now. This is your grandmother. She is also family. Do you understand family? First, we find Leia then I promise we go to your father.

Rey waited. Then an image of the path she needed to take appeared in her mind.

She smiled. Thank you.

Rey re-entered the market place.  
'All sorted. Let's go.'

Finn shook his head,

'You force sensitive types are so odd.'

'You have no idea.' Rey muttered under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Navigating the busy streets, Rey was hot and dizzy. She knew she couldn't give up, and kept the image of Leia's defeated eyes in her mind as motivation. She was so grateful when they reached their destination.

'In here.' She indicated to the men. Finn was first to enter with Rey behind him, two of the men accompanied them and one remained to guard the entrance. They advanced slowly and quietly. Upon reaching a door at the top of the staircase, Rey and Finn placed themselves on either side of the frame as the rebel soldiers broke through the door with a swift kick. Two guards flanked Leia, they looked surprised. They were quickly dealt with by the rebels blasters. Rey and Finn entered the room. Finn ran straight to Leia to untie her. Rey stood still, she felt uneasy. Something was wrong. Hux would never have left Leia here with so little protection.

'Leia, are you alright?' She asked.

'Yes I'm fine. He couldn't harm me, he needed me alive. I'm just groggy from whatever that concoction was he had been forcing down my throat.'

Finn shook his head as he helped Leia out of the chair,

'I'll kill that disgusting coward.'

Leia patted his hand,

'Now, now Finn. Don't get worked up. Let's get out of here.'

Rey's eyes searched the room, something wasn't right, she just couldn't put her finger on it. The baby flipped in her stomach causing her to wretch.

'Rey are you okay?' Finn asked with concern.

'Probably just the heat getting to her, huh Rey?' Leia said and Rey appreciated her attempt to cover for her despite her ordeal.

'Yes, probably just the heat. Let's go, we can leave someone to watch the premises and notify us if Hux returns.'

They started down the stairs, Rey bringing up the rear. Stepping out into the streets, suddenly Rey's senses felt flooded with sensations. The sun was too bright, the towns people were too noisy, she covered her ears to block out the sound. She flagged behind and lost sight of the others, her vision became blurry and her heart began to race. Then she heard a blaster shot and a scream. People started running everywhere, they ran into her, knocking her off balance and she almost fell. Suddenly the crowd parted and she saw Hux walking towards her with a sinister smile on his face. She tried to run, but her legs wouldn't move. Hux stopped in front of her,

'Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the great and powerful Lady Ren herself. What brings you to the outer rim?'

'You Hux. Surrender and come with me now.'

'I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I had hoped to use Leia as leverage but when my spies told me of your arrival, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist trying to save your precious general and that's when I realised you would be a much bigger prize.'

Rey swayed.

'Are you feeling okay Lady Rey? Don't worry, you won't be harmed. I just made sure they gave you enough to make you more...agreeable.'

'What?'

'I had my men drug your water supply. You're impressively strong, it's taken quite a high dose for it to finally take affect.'

'You won't get away with this...'

'I'm afraid I already have... your friends have gone, left you behind and you are in no position to fight.'

Rey could hardly stand, she fought to keep her eyes open.

'Shhhhh, it's okay. I will take care of you. You can sleep now.' Hux's words sounded like they came from under water then suddenly everything went dark.

Hux caught Rey before she hit the floor, carrying her in his arms.

'Let's go.' He said to his men.

Hux smiled to himself as he walked through the streets. Now he has Lady Ren, Kylo would be completely at his mercy. Time was of the essence and he had to get back to his ship as soon as possible. No doubt the small band of rebels would be looking everywhere for Rey. He had to leave immediately.

Something wasn't right...mother was sleeping and there was a bad thing. The bad thing was taking them somewhere. No. This was wrong. This was all wrong.

Across the galaxy Kylo was having a heated discussion with Phasma regarding new armour requirements, when he felt a stab to his chest. The pull was back but much stronger than before. Rey. He thought. Putting his hand up he stopped Phasma mid sentence and left the room.

Rey awoke in restraints on a small shuttle. Her head throbbed and her movements were lethargic.

'I trust you are well rested empress?' Hux drawled.

Rey gritted her teeth,

'You know, I was willing to show you mercy, but a death sentence is all you're heading for if you stay on this path.'

'Speak for yourself.'

Rey pulled at the cuffs around her wrists,

'Where are you taking me?'

'I couldn't possibly say, we never know who is listening do we?'

'If I had my saber right now...'

'But you don't, not this time. This time I'm the one in control.'

'He'll kill you for this Hux. You're a dead man walking.'

'Oh really? We will see how the formidable Kylo Ren acts when his beloved brides life is in danger. I will have him on his knees begging for your life.'

'No, you will be on your knees begging for yours. I should have claimed your head when I had the chance.'

Hux sneered at Rey and walked away.

Rey was annoyed that he wouldn't give away their intended location but knew it was a minor set back. She felt the tether her little one had created through the bond as she lay unconscious. She felt Kylo coming for her, following the invisible thread that bound them together like a trail of breadcrumbs. She patted her stomach. The good news is Daddy's coming. She whispered. The bad news is he knows everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo sat in the cockpit of his shuttle seething with anger. Not only had she got herself into trouble, she has concealed it from him and he suspected that wasn't the only thing she has been concealing. Emotions churned within him. He didn't know if he wanted to shout at her until he was hoarse or kiss her and never stop. Why did he have to fall in love with the most infuriating woman in the galaxy? Hasn't he suffered enough?

His anxiety was increased by the fact that the connection kept severing intermittently. He worried that he wouldn't catch up with them in time. He swallowed hard and reached out with his mind and suddenly a voice came to him,

'You'll save them son. Believe in yourself.'

His father's voice, clear and strong, but different from before, could it have been the voice of his real father? Maybe Rey was right. Maybe things were changing.

Taking a deep breath, he imagined his saber cutting through Hux's flesh like butter and the image gave him great comfort.

'I'm coming Rey. Hold on.' He said out loud.

Rey continually stamped her feet on the floor. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes,

'Could you please stop that?'

'No sorry. I can't.'

'God, I wish I could kill you.'

'Try it.'

'Not yet. Not until I get what I want.'

'What is it you want Hux? For Kylo to hand you the galaxy wrapped up in a nice neat bow? It just doesn't work like that. Even if you threaten Kylo into abdicating, another band of rebels will rise up against you.'

'And I will crush them!'

Rey rolled her eyes, it really wasn't worth wasting her breath. Kylo was still following them and closing in fast. He was angry but she would rather deal with an angry Kylo than a power mad Hux.

'Reaching destination Sir.' The pilot confirmed.

'Excellent.' Replied Hux.

Rey didn't recognise the planet and she wasn't sure what awaited her down there.

Kylo please hurry. She pleaded, but she wasn't sure the words would reach him.

Actions


	14. Chapter 14

Exiting the ship Hux held Rey by the arm and purposely walked too fast so she stumbled over her feet on the ramp. She glared up at him.

'Keep up.' He smirked.

They entered a rather primitive residence, and Hux kicked open the door to a small room. He threw her in and she landed on a small cot against the wall.

'I hope the room is to your liking your majesty. We really hope you enjoy your stay with us.'

'How could I not? When my host is so hospitable?'

'Get some rest, you'll need it. When I contact Kylo tomorrow if he doesn't want to cooperate, I will have to...persuade him. You won't like my methods of persuasion.'

'You're such a coward Hux, face me when I don't have your poison running through my veins.'

'Sweet dreams empress.' Hux shut the door and she heard a key turn in the lock. With her hands still cuffed and her body still intoxicated, there was little chance of her escaping. She sat up on the bed. She tried really hard to keep the tears at bay but her body was full of hormones and she was so so tired and, in that moment,, she missed Kylo so very much it hurt. With her hands in her lap she watched as drops splashed onto her palms.

Suddenly, warmth spread throughout her body, and a calm came over her mind, she saw images of Kylo and of herself together, holding hands, sharing gentle kisses, of embraces and a thousand moments of peace they found in each other's arms and suddenly her tears has changed from fearful to hopeful.

'That was beautiful baby, is that how you see us? Thank You.' She wiped her cheeks. 'I promise I will get you out of this, I won't let your life end here.'

Rey lay down on the bed, her eyes were so heavy.

'I just gotta rest for a few minutes, then I'll get us out of here.'

Rey fell into a deep drug induced sleep.

Kylo exited the shuttle, upon locating Hux's ship he quickly gained entry and his blood boiled when he found it empty. He knew she was close. He could almost smell her scent on the wind. He left the ship and placed his hand out in front of him.

'Come on Rey, give me a sign.'

Rey awoke to somersaults in her stomach, quick flashes of Kylo entered her mind like a broken hologram recording. He's here. She realised with a surge of joy. She hopped off the bed and reached out one hand, and with the other held the crystal tightly, come on baby, she thought, let's show daddy the way.

Kylo moved his hand to the left and then to the right, feeling the pull was stronger to the right. Like a magnet his palm settled on one dwelling in particular. Pulling out his saber and igniting it with a heavy thud to the ground he charged for the door.

Hux was congratulating his men on a job well done and allocating them roles in his future empire, when without warning the wooden door exploded into a million splintered pieces, they shielded their eyes as wood flew everywhere and the next thing they saw, was Kylo Ren. His eyes were wild with anger. The men grabbed for their blasters but found instead that their limbs were quickly disengaged from their bodies as Kylo flew around the small room making quick work of the band of outlaws. Hux cowered behind the last few still standing but Kylo dispatches of them quickly with a few skilful flicks of his wrist. Hux trembled and fell to his knees as Kylo pointed his flickering saber at his head.

'No second chances this time Hux.' Kylo growled through gritted teeth. Rey was near. He felt it.

'Why is she so important? Why not kill her now and we can rule together as equal partners. We don't need the scavenger!'

'I need her. I need her more than ever. You can't even comprehend what you tried to take from me. Every breath you take is treason.'

Hux bowed his head, and simultaneously reached inside his jacket, pulling out a concealed blaster and aiming it directly at Kylo's heart. Kylo didn't hesitate, he plunges his saber through Hux's chest. Hux's eyes bulged and his mouth opened wide, he dropped the blaster in his hand. Kylo pulled his saber back and Hux fell forward. Kylo held his blade steady for a moment, making sure that Hux was truly gone. Then he heard muffled cries and banging coming from one of the rooms.

'Stand back!' He shouted as he used his weight to break down the door. Before he could enter the room, Rey threw herself at him, placing her cuffed hands around his neck.

'I knew you would come! I knew you would!' She exclaimed as she peppered him with kisses. Kylo held her close, breathing her in and silently saying a prayer that she was unharmed.

'You know I will always come for you.'

'I know. Thank You. Is he dead?'

'Yes. Everyone is.'

'Can you get me out of these?'

Kylo searched Hux's body and found the keys to Rey's cuffs. When she was free they headed for Kylo's craft hand in hand. Once they were safely in the air and the initial relief of finding her alive and well had worn off, Rey felt Kylo's anger spike again. She tried to dodge the subject,

'I can't wait to get home, it will be wonderful to sleep in an actual bed again.'

'Rey, you put yourself in danger, you lied to me, and the biggest betrayal of all, you didn't tell me about...this.' He gestured to her stomach.

Rey bit her lip.

'I know and I'm sorry...'

'What the hell were you thinking...'

'I wanted to go! And you would have never let me if you knew about the baby...'

'You're damn right I wouldn't. You could have got hurt, what if you had lost...' Kylo took a deep breath.

This was going to be worse than she thought he was livid and rightly so. Okay, time to bring out the big guns.

'You're right. I shouldn't have gone, it was a mistake. But I did find this,' she touched the necklace at her neck.

'You nearly got yourself killed for a piece of jewellery?'

'Okay, it doesn't look like much, but it's much more powerful than it seems.'

Kylo looked unimpressed.

'Look I concede that it was wrong not to tell you when I knew my guards had been killed and there are some others things I need to tell you about but for now, my love for now, can we talk about this.'

She touched her stomach. Kylo kept his eyes forward. Rey sighed.

'I need to know how you feel about this.'

'How do you feel about it?'

'I'm amazed you even have to ask, I can't believe how wonderful it is to carry your child, and to feel how strong it is already, and its ability to yield the force! Let me tell you this baby was determined to know you. I had to fight constantly to keep the bond closed. It has definitely inherited its father's stubborn nature!'

A hint of a smile appeared on Kylo's lips.

'Kylo, this baby is you, and me and light and dark and balance and peace and beautiful chaos. This baby is the reason we are being pulled to the light. I understand now that we can't choose one or the other, we must unite the force. We must bring balance and this child was sent to help guide us.'

Kylo was silent for a moment,

'What do I know about being a father?' He said eventually.

'What do I know about being a mother? We'll figure it out together.'

Kylo exhaled.

'Are you sure it's...unharmed?'

'Positive. It's very happy you are here now. It's been wanting to meet you.'

Kylo glanced at Rey,

'At first, I wasn't sure what it was that had contacted me, then I remembered a story my mother had told about me using the force before I had even left the womb and I started to suspect or rather...hope.'

Rey's heart leapt.

Kylo clicked the shuttle into autopilot and turned to face Rey.

'I searched my feelings and realised that I wanted this. That I wanted to share this with you.'

Rey beamed and hugged him tightly as she settled herself in his lap.

'We won't mess this up, we already know the worst thing we could do is leave. Leave each other or leave this baby.'

Kylo nodded.

'He placed his hand on Rey's stomach,

'You will never know loneliness little one. You will only know love.'  
They kissed gently and pressed their foreheads together. Finally, the baby calmed in her stomach.

'Everything is going to change now Kylo.'

'I know, but we will get through it. Together.'


	15. Chapter 15

Once they returned home, Kylo and Rey started planning excitedly for the birth of their child. They lay on their bed together with their fingers entwined.

'We shall have a ceremony, to crown him as prince and heir and I will teach him about the force.'

'We will teach it about the force.' Rey interjected.

'Of course. Of course.'

'It also might be a girl.'

'Girl or boy it will be strong and capable.'

'Just like it's father.'

'And it's mother.'

Rey rubbed her stomach and Kylo frowned,

'What is it, does it hurt?'

'No, just a bit hungry I think.'

'Rey I told you from now on you tell me everything! That includes telling me when the mother of my child requires sustenance!'

'I think you are being a little dramatic...'

'What would you like to eat? If we don't have it here, I will send our men to every planet in the galaxy...'

Rey chuckled, 'Please calm down. The food we have will be more than sufficient.'

Kylo looked at her, his eyes bursting with love and fierce need. Rey ran a finger over his bottom lip,

'Maybe there's something else I'm hungry for too.'

Kylo smiled,

'It has been too long my Queen.'

'Far too long.' She agreed.

Kylo pressed her to the bed as he joined their lips together. Rey moaned and sunk her hands into his hair.

'I've missed this hair.' She breathed.

'I hope that isn't all you've missed my love.' Kylo said as he started to undress her.

'No I've missed everything about you. When we're apart it's like...'

'It's like you are not quite whole.' Kylo finished for her.

She touched his cheek,

'Exactly.'

'I'm not letting you out of my sight again.' Kylo murmured as he spread soft kissed between her breasts and down to her navel.

Rey arched her back,

'I'm not going anywhere, my king.'

Kylo growled, 'Say it again' he commanded.

'My king.' Rey whispered as Kylo's lips reached the apex between her thighs.

Rey closed her eyes and grasped the pillows with her fingers. Kylo was talented in so many ways. He knew her body so well, it wasn't long before she was panting and begging for him to bring her to release.

Then he moved over her and entered her slowly, as he looked into her eyes.

Rey called out his name as they climaxed together and Kylo buried his head in her hair. They lay together in silence for some time. Enjoying the feeling of renewed closeness and strengthening their bond. Kylo was the first to stir. He looked down at her and pushed a lock of hair away from her face,

'I was so lost, but you reached me.' He said reverently. 'You reached me when no one else could. My heart knew before my head that you were fated to be mine.'

Rey smiled,

'Such beautiful words my love, thank you.'

'I should be thanking you, I should be thanking you everyday. Without you, I would have stayed buried in misery for all eternity.'

'Shhhh, don't think of such things. That's all in the past now. Our future is here.'

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Kylo looked at her with wide eyes filled with wonder,

'What did I ever do to deserve you Rey?'

'Perhaps it is not what you have done that makes you worthy my darling, but what you are destined to do.'


	16. Chapter 16

As the weeks past, Rey's stomach grown rounder and Kylo was the first to feel the child kick. It was no surprise to Rey to find that it was Kylo's deep voice that usually roused her infant into a fit of bouncing. Luckily the child could also be soothed by its mothers gentle words.

The bigger she grew, the more reluctant Kylo became to allow her any freedom. In her emotional state there were some rather heated discussions regarding what was right for the baby and what was right for the mother. One such argument arose regarding Rey continuing to train past twenty weeks.

Her bump was quite small still and she felt the exercise was of benefit to her. Kylo thought every move his wife made was dangerous and refused to let her leave the bedroom. He stood with his arms folded in front of the door.

'This isn't a democracy Rey, you're not going. End of discussion.'

With her staff in hand Rey jutted out her jaw,

'If you don't let me leave, I'm going to throw something at your head.'

Ren snorted,

'I know you will. I will be surprised if I get through this pregnancy without a serious injury. Rey listen, you're hormones are clouding your judgement, think how you would feel if something went wrong during training. Think how I would feel if I wasn't there to protect you.'

Rey hated to give in, but she had to admit she would be heartbroken if anything was to happen. She sat down on the bed with a sigh.

'Fine. I will just meditate. That's allowed isn't it?'

Kylo smiled, amused by Rey's sulky mood,

'Yes thats allowed.'

Rey let out a sharp puff of air, settled herself on the bed and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and emptied her mind. She felt something swirl in her stomach. She opened her eyes and frowned.

'Rey you've grown pale, are you alright?' Kylo asked.

Rey opened her mouth to respond but found herself running to the fresher instead. Moments later she emerged, wiping her mouth and scowling.

'Great I can't even meditate,' she looked at her stomach, 'well what do you want to do then?'

The baby bounced in her stomach and Rey gagged.

'Not that! Stop bouncing around. Urgh.' She lay down on the bed.

Kylo sat down next to her and took her hand.

'I'm sure it will pass my love. It's a good sign I hear, means the baby is growing well.'

Rey pulled her hand away, 'Easy for you to say! You can do everything as you did before.'

'I can, but I can sympathise, if I reach out, I can feel some of your emotions.'

Rey watched as Kylo's face suddenly drained of colour,

'I feel...nausea and irritation and...mmmm...arousal? Intriguing...'

Rey flushed, 'Get out of my head Ren. I can't help it. It's the hormones.'

'I will be happy to help you with those as soon as you feel well enough.'

'Really? You would...still want to be with me?' Rey said gently.

Kylo looked at her with soft eyes,

'Always. I want to be with you always. Carrying my child, makes you all the more desirable to me. If you need me, you just call. I will always be willing to oblige.'

Rey smiled. 'Thank You. I am finding it difficult to imagine myself as anything but a fat little Lanai these days.'

Kylo snorted and she glared at him, Kylo cleared his throat,

'I'd better go I have a full day of meetings.' He kissed her forehead, 'You contact me if you need anything okay?'

'Okay.'

Left alone and bored. Rey let out a puff of air. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to be pregnant, she was thrilled of course, but she wasn't used to being idle. She needed something to do. She needed to be useful. She put her hands on her stomach,

'Can I stand up now please? I don't really want to stay in bed all day.'

She tentatively rose from the bed and was glad the nausea didn't return. She wandered around the room, running her hand over Kylo's uniforms and flipping through the fabric swatches for her maternity wardrobe. Rey didn't have a huge interest in fashion, so she wasn't really sure which ones to choose. She sat at her vanity. Something just didn't feel right. She felt like there was something she needed. But what was it? An image of Leia flashed in her mind and she heard the word 'grandmother.'

Of course! That is exactly what she was missing, female companionship! Someone who has been pregnant before, someone who had been pregnant with a force sensitive baby before! Someone who had been a mother! The more she thought about it, the more excited she became about having Leia with her, but would Leia agree to come? And how on earth could she talk Kylo into allowing it?

They had spoke briefly about Leia and the kidnapping but Kylo had remained silent and did not appear to have anything to say about his estranged mother. Well he was just going to have to find a way to deal with it, because she needed Leia and her baby wanted it's grandmother.

She stood up to leave the room but before she got a chance she felt the baby reach out and start searching for Leia's energy.

'We have to talk to daddy first!' Rey said but it was too late. The wilful child had already located Leia and sent her a message, Rey's mouth fell open when she heard Kylo's voice in her head saying he wanted to reconcile and could Leia please come as soon as she was able.

Rey sat on the bed in shock.

'That was unacceptable behaviour!' She reprimanded her stomach. 'Impersonated your father is granted a very impressive skill but not one you are permitted to use! I hope you are listening to me.'

Flips in her stomach answered her question. The baby was listening but in its current state it was all desire and need. It didn't understand anything more complicated than that. As far as it was concerned Leia needed to be here and Rey had given her consent with her positive reaction to the idea. There really was no point in getting mad about it.

'You wait until your father hears about this.' She told her growing bump.

Oh god. Would Leia come? She got an answer to her question moments later when she saw a blurry image of Leia entering a starship. It was an image of what was yet to come.

'Okay, one dysfunctional family reunion coming up.' Rey said nervously to herself.

When Leia arrived Rey was there to meet her. It was wonderful to see her looking well. She smiled at Rey and hugged her close. Rey almost cried at the wonderful feeling.

'Do you not hate me? For leaving you?' She asked.

'Of course not Rey. I believe you are where you are meant to be. I also see that your light is as strong as ever.'

'Stronger.' Rey smiled touching her stomach.

Leia looked worried,

'The little one is very strong, does it show any...I mean...'

Rey anticipated her question,

'Not that I can see, there is a stubbornness and a wilfulness it certainly inherited from his father but I feel no dark.'

Leia exhaled, 'that is good. I was already getting signs at this stage with Ky...' Leia stopped dead. Walking towards them with a face like thunder was the very man they had been discussing. Leia looked at Rey in alarm,

'Kylo invited me did he not?'

Rey chewed her lip,

'Well not in so many words...the baby may have intervened there...I told you, very wilful! I told Kylo the baby wanted to know his grandmother...but he threw a lamp across the room.'

'Excellent.'

Kylo stormed up to Rey. He made no acknowledgement of his mother. Rey felt her pain.

'What is this?' He asked.

'I told you, the baby wants to know its grandmother, it invited her here.' Rey smiled at Leia.

She left out the part about the baby's little ventriloquist act.

'I don't want her here.' He growled.

'Well it's two against one now and we do.'

Kylo glared at her.

'I won't get in the way, you don't even have to see me.'

Rey's heart went out to Leia. She pleaded silently with Kylo through the bond. Promising him anything he wanted.

Kylo was silent, then he turned on his heel and stormed away.

'I think that's the closest we are going to get to a yes.' Rey said as she watched him leave with a heavy heart. Couldn't he see that things were changing now? Couldn't he see that this baby was going to bring everyone together? Maybe it was harder for Kylo because it's little light wasn't growing inside of him. As he left she tried to soften his mood. Using their connection she gently made a peace offering,

Thank you. I love you.

He didn't turn around, but she felt his aura fizzle as his anger dissipated. She turned back to Leia.

'Don't worry he will be fine. He just needs time. There have been a lot of changes around here.'

'Yes, I can imagine.' Leia said taking in the spectacle of the great hall.

'I know this looks a little ostentatious, but it helps you know with the image.'

'What image is that?' Leia asked as Rey guided her through the palace rooms.

'You know, King and Queen, Rulers of the Galaxy.'

'And is that what you still want?' Leia asked carefully.

Rey thought for a moment,

'It was. It was everything I wanted. But I think now I know that what I thought was the dark side seducing me, was actually Kylo. I took on his thoughts, his dreams, his desires for me because I wanted him so much, because I love him so much but the light in me still burns strong, it was never extinguished, I just buried it for a while.'

Leia looked at her,

'Things are changing. You have come to know yourself. Well done Rey. And I can feel this life growing within you, it already thinks the world of you.'

Rey smiled as Leia continued,

'You are right, the child is not dark but the child is also not light. It is a neutral mix of the forces. Amazing. It can wield both energies and yet not be taking over by one absolute.'

'Leia, do you think this child could be the balance we have all been waiting for?' Rey asked hopefully.

'I don't know Rey, it is difficult for me to hope as you do. So many have tried to restore the balance and failed. Our family has always had a strained relationship with the force.'

Leia patted Rey's hand,

'But we shall see. As the child grows, we shall know more.'

'I am glad you're here.' Rey said.

'I am glad to be here, now show this old woman to her quarters so that I may rest.'

Once she had delivered Leia to her room, Rey went in osearch of Kylo. She found him in the training room beating up old droids.

'Kylo can we please talk?' She shouted to be heard over the noise of his saber clashing against the metal droids. He didn't stop. Rey folded her arms.

'I'm just going to stand here until you talk to me.'

Kylo turned to her, his gaze was fierce but Rey was unperturbed.

'Don't you try to intimidate me! It was the baby that invited Leia but now she is here I would like her to stay. I need someone who has went through this to talk to, to learn from, to help me prepare. There is no one better that Leia.'

Kylo swallowed hard, Rey felt pain and sadness and confusion radiate from him.

She crossed the room to stand before him and took his hands.

'I know this is hard for you. I know your feelings. You don't have to talk to her. You don't have to see her, let's just take it a day at a time.'

'I don't hate her, I just can't...'

'I know. I know.' Rey soothed taking his face in her hands and gently kissing him.

'I understand, but you have to understand that I can't help but feel affection for someone that brought you into the world. Kylo, whether you like to admit it or not, you owe her your life, and that means I owe her mine too. For what would my life be like without you? My protector, my lover, my whole world.'

Kylo calmed and pulled her to him to deepen the kiss. Rey sighed. As always he took her breath away.

'Okay.' He said when he finally pulled away.

Rey smiled, 'Don't worry, you won't even know she is here.'

In her quarters, Leia began unpacking. Amongst her clothes was a faded picture of a beautiful girl full of hopes and dreams cuddling a beaming toddler with soft black hair and an infectious smile.

'Kylo, are you still lost to me?' She whispered stroking the picture with her thumb. She sat down on the bed. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but she knew that family was important and Rey and the baby needed her even if Kylo didn't, and she had to admit to herself that there was a certain part of her that hoped she could make up for her past sins. Maybe having her grandchild's love could be enough to sooth her wounded heart.

That evening Rey was sitting up in bed watching a holo projection on a low light about baby care that the medical droid had giving her. She preferred her flesh and blood doctor as she still wasn't sure about allowing droids to oversee the birth of her child, but he hadn't been available. She heard Kylo enter the room, and without taking her eyes from the images started to talk,

'Right now the baby is the size of a banana.' She called out to Kylo. 'A banana! and already causing so much trouble!' She rubbed her rounded stomach. 'You are going to be a handful little one.'

She turned off the holo, and Kylo's face came into view from the end of the bed. His eyes were fixed on her stomach.

'What is it?' She asked, instantly sensing his anxiety.

'What if someone tries to turn our child?'

'Who? Snoke is dead and so is Hux...'

'You said yourself that Padme said someone was infiltrating my mind, pretending to be my family.'

'Then it is all the more important that we surround the baby with its real family. So it can tell the difference.' Rey said determinedly, taking Kylo's hand.

Kylo nodded but still looked concerned. Rey cocked her head to the side.

'Hey, why don't you speak to it. Speak to it every night. I have a feeling this baby is pretty clever. Probably already capable of picking up a lot. I also have a feeling you are already it's favourite parent.'

Rey felt Kylo's pride over her comment but she didn't let it show on her face.

Kylo swallowed and placed his hands on either side of her bump. He looked so nervous, Rey had to work hard to hold in her laughter.

'Baby, I'm your father. I want you to know my voice. Know my energy. Feel it now.'

Rey felt the baby reaching out. She looked at Kylo excitedly,

'It's reaching for you!'

Kylo was encouraged by her words and quickly continued.

'Know that if you feel anything different to this, it isn't me. You can trust me. You can't trust anything that feels different and tells you it's me. Okay?'

Kylo felt a little nudge like a wave of energy rippling through his hands. He chose to interpret it as understanding.

'Good. That's good.'

His face relaxed a little, and then his mouth fell open and his eyes widened, after a few moments he looked at Rey,

'I saw you Rey, from the back but it was definitely you, and holding your hand was a small child barely able to walk, with black hair like mine, but I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. You were walking slowly through the palace hall then I appeared before you both and I smiled and crouched down and opened my arms, and the child ran to me Rey, with no fear, and I felt joy and happiness, almost as if it loved...'

He trailed off and looked away. Rey realised her cheeks were wet with tears. Deep inside Kylo was still that little boy who thought that no one could love him. It broke her heart. She leaned forward and turned Kylo's face towards hers.

'This child already loves you Kylo. It will always love you as will I.' She said.

He nodded but didn't meet her eyes.

'Look at me.' She commanded firmly and Kylo's surprised eyes darted straight to hers.

'You are not your father and you are not Snoke. You are not neglectful and you are not a monster. I have every faith that you will be a wonderful father, but you know if you ever step outside the line, I would be there to smack you back into place.'

Kylo's lip twitched into a half smile.

'I always have your back, remember?' She said with a raise of an eyebrow remembering their now infamous first union in battle.

Kylo's eyes instantly turned hungry at the memory and his tone was playful when next he spoke,

'Didn't you say to me earlier that if I agreed to your latest request I could have anything I wanted?'

Rey grinned, 'I'm never one to back out of a deal.'

Kylo leaned over her, 'I think I want to collect on that.' He said as he gently pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his long legs. Rey's eyes flashed with anticipation.

'What is it you plan on doing with me Emperor?' She said feigning innocence.

Kylo pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I haven't quite made up my mind yet, but I'm certainly going to need you to get rid of some of these clothes.'

They kissed and Kylo started undoing the buttons on her nightgown.

'You are always beautiful Rey, but since the baby, you seem to grow more radiant everyday.' Kylo said as he pushed her nightgown slowly down her shoulders.

'I think only to you my darling.' Rey breathed as Kylo dipped his head to her chest. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, gripping her fingers into his shoulders.

They lost themselves for a brief time, thinking of nothing but each other and their needs, desires and wants. It wasn't long before they were both reaching climax, and Rey pushed them over the edge by roughly grabbing Kylo's thigh as he entered her and fixing him with a possessive gaze.

Kylo returned her gaze as he quickened his movements and his release came hard and fast. Rey soon followed and they lay entwined for some time, each equally reluctant to let go of the other.

Rey soon felt that having Leia around was a blessing. She appeared to be a fountain of knowledge and could answer questions on any topic, not only that but her sensitivity to the force meant she usually came up with solutions before Rey even voiced her concerns.

She took over preparations for Rey's maternity wear with gusto. she really was skilled at ordering others around and clothes and fashion were not such a foreign concept to her as they were to Rey. Rey had always worn whatever suited her work, and later at as Empress, whatever suited her Kylo.

Relations between Kylo and Leia were still non existent but Rey had high hopes things would change with time. Kylo could see how happy Leia's presence was making his wife and that had softened his feelings towards her, but years of hatred and anger could not be so easily wiped away. He kept his distance but he did not expect Rey to do the same.

Rey knew she just had to wait. In the mean time she was enjoying the advantages of having something she had always longed for. Leia was everything she could have wished for in a mother, kind and wise, nurturing and non-judgemental. She listened to Rey's problems and she tried to help whenever she could. In exchange, Rey listened to Leia's concerns for the galaxy. Though Leia was confident Rey and Kylo should rule, she pressed that their governing should take a very different form in the future. Rey listened intently and found herself agreeing with most of what the persuasive former senator had to say, but she knew right now, Kylo would never listen. She knew the change couldn't be forced upon him and she explained that to Leia one afternoon.

'He cannot be charged by force. He must come to the realisation himself. Like a plant looking for sunlight. We must give him time. I know my Kylo.'

'I am afraid time is running out for those in areas of extreme poverty. The constant tax increases have bled the poorest parts bare.'

'I can send temporary aid? That is within my power. Kylo won't question it. It was something I often did whenever the light was strong within me.'

'That would be of great help, I can make a list of the worst hit areas for you.'

Leia created the list and Rey had a stormtrooper make sure her orders to deliver aid would be carried out within 24 hours.

'Rey, you often speak of the light within you and its conflict with the dark. Does Kylo have such a battle within him also?'

'Yes and it's torturous for him. He wants to be strong. For him, being strong has always meant being dark, but sometimes, his light shines through and I see a glimpse of a different man. At the moment we are both in turmoil. We are becoming something beyond the dark and the light.'

'I am glad that he has you Rey. You came along when everyone, myself included, had giving up on him. I'm glad at least that he has had you during the rough times.'

'He will always have me. We are more that husband and wife. Our souls are entwined.'

'I can see that your bond is stronger than I have ever sensed before.'

'That's aided by the baby and this crystal,' Rey pointed to the necklace, she still wore around her neck. 'it has some sort of power that the baby tapped into right away. I don't think there will be anything left for us to teach this one.'

Leia chuckled, 'We used to say that about Ben.' Then her smile faded and she turned her eyes away from Rey's.

Rey knew that Leia longed to have her son back but she hoped Leia understood that even if Kylo changed his mind and decided to let her into his life, he wouldn't be Ben anymore.

'Leia, I'm so sorry that Ben was stolen from you. I wonder every day what life would have been like for you if Snoke has been discovered earlier. I don't blame you, how could I? Kylo is everything to me and he is the man he is because of everything he has experienced. I wish he never had to suffer the abuse of that monster, but if he hadn't been on this path would we have ever met? Would I have even existed? Kylo said I was the light rising up against the dark within him. I think I was an anchor for the light, it wanted to use me to draw Kylo back to it, but his pull was so strong for me, I was drawn to him instead. I wonder now, if we are stronger? If this is the right path?' She held her stomach.

'You must carve your own destinies and the force must accept your choices. It is time to allow our children the freedom to be whatever they want to be. Not weight them down with our own expectations.'

'Now you sound like Kylo.' Rey smiled at Leia. Maybe the mother and son were more alike than they realised.

'He is not entirely illogical, he just lacks the ability to support his manifesto without using violence.'

'You can say that again...' Rey said raising an eyebrow. 'His temper is legendary inside these walls. He even tries to intimidate me sometimes. Its cute. Sometimes I let him think it's working.'

Leia laughed, 'He is so like his father and you are so like me Rey. No wonder you two were drawn together.'

'Let's hope this baby can steer clear of trouble though.'

'It is protected by all of us my dear, I do not think you need to worry.'

That evening, Rey dreamt of stormy skies streaked with lightning. She ran as fast as she could but she couldn't escape the crackling electricity as it cut through the dark, seemingly persuing her. She woke gasping for air with water droplets on her skin. She told herself it was sweat, but she knew it was rain. Her stomach felt uneasy. There was only one way to interpret her dream. Trouble was coming, but from where? Why did her premonitions always have to be so ambiguous. She looked over to see Kylo sleeping soundly next to her. He looked so peaceful she didn't have the heart to disturb him. Carefully she crept out of bed. It was a cold night so she picked up Kylo's cape as she left the room, wrapping it around herself for warmth and breathing in his scent for comfort. She walked down the dark hall. Storm troopers still patrolled at night but they tried to keep away from their quarters whenever possible. Once or twice Kylo had choked a soldier for waking him. Rey rolled her eyes, such a temper.

Rey slipped into the throne room and hopped up into the chair. Suddenly it seemed so big. She could barely picture the woman who sat here all those months ago making decisions she had very little interest in. Rey shook her head. She hadn't deserved to rule then.

'And you deserve to rule now?' Kylo enquired as he stalked down the staircase, only wearing his trousers. She tried not to be distracted by his bare upper half. She had always been jealous of his apparent inability to feel the cold.

'You know I'm hot blooded.' He stated casually and her thoughts ran wild.

'You reading my thoughts again Ren?'

'Still half asleep, you know my thoughts often attach themselves to yours unconsciously. Why are you down here questioning your right to rule in the middle of the night?'

'That wasn't what I was doing...I had a bad dream.'

Kylo came up to her and gently lifted her from the throne, he sat down in her place and pulled her into his lap.

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'I didn't want to worry you.'

'What happened in your dream?'

'A storm. Lightning. The lightning was... chasing me.'

Kylo raised his eyebrows.

'I know. I know.'

He kissed her forehead, 'Always tell me.'

'What do you think it means?' Rey asked.

'Maybe nothing.'

'And the more likely scenario?'

'We need to prepare for the coming storm. Whatever form it may take.'

'I was afraid you were going to say that.' Rey sighed and buried her head against his chest.

Rey opened one eye and was greeted by a stormtrooper looking down at her. What was he doing in their private quarters? Suddenly she realised they were still curled up on the throne together. She nudged Kylo in the ribs.

'Oof! Rey!'

'We need to get back to our room.' She hissed.

'Don't blame me, you're the one who wandered off in the middle of the night forcing me to come looking for you.' Kylo muttered rubbing his eyes.

Rey turned to the stormtrooper,

'Okay, nothing to see here, back to your post.'

'Ma'am, we have a situation.'

'What?'

'A squadron of ships heading for our location. They seem hostile, they've ignored all hails asking for identification. We need permission to intercept.'

'Permission granted.' Kylo boomed suddenly fully awake.

The stormtrooper nodded and left.

Rey jumped up,

'God Kylo, could this be the storm?'

'Let's hope not.' He replied.

They dressed quickly and joined the other officers in the briefing room.

'Sir, our ships are almost in position, they continue to ignore our attempts to make contact.'

Kylo nodded, 'Keep trying, perhaps there is some form of interference.' He didn't sound convinced.

Rey held her stomach, 'Do we have any idea who they might be?'

'Not at this time, we will keep trying.'

Rey frowned and spoke to Kylo quietly, 'I'm going to speak to Leia. Ask her if she knows of any vigilante groups that might have sprung up recently.'

Kyle nodded, 'Very well.'

Rey left the room and headed for Leia's quarters. Her heart was beating too fast. Something was very wrong. She could sense it but she wasn't sure exactly what. Leia opened the door as soon as Rey reached it.

'I know what you have come to ask, I sense there is something coming and I sense it is dangerous. My sources tell me they are Hux sympathisers, their aim is to kill you, to simultaneously strike at Kylo's heart and get rid of his heir.'

Rey put a hand to her mouth,

'I'll kill anyone who lays a hand on me.'

'I know you will my dear, but let's hope it doesn't come to that. Let's go talk to Kylo.'

Walking into the briefing room with Leia made Rey more nervous than facing a room full of enemies. Kylo's eyes widened when he saw Leia but to his credit he remained silent.

Leia was the first to speak, 'forgive me Kylo, but this is important, I sense these visitors are hostile. Their target is Rey.'

Rey felt Kylo's anger flare through their bond.

'Blow then out of the sky.' He growled.

The officer gave the order over the intercom.

'They are returning fire sir, these ships are sophisticated, we are taking heavy damage.'

'All remaining power to the weapons, now!' kylo shouted banging his fists on the table.

'No!' Rey called, 'they'll be sitting ducks! I don't want anyone to die for me! Order them to retreat!'

'No retreat.' Kylo snarled, his eyes like stone. Rey felt the darkness creeping over him.

Rey stood and watched helplessly as the ships destroyed each other. Her heart hurt for her men giving their lives for hers.

'Sir our ships are gone, one of theirs remains and it's closing in.' An officer informed Kylo.

'Keep tracking it, find out where they land and I will be there to greet them.' Kylo grasped his saber at his waist.

'Sir, they have enabled a cloaking device, we can't track them any longer. They are using the planets energy field against us, drawing power from it to shield themselves from detection.'

Kylo's eyes blazed, he stood and paced the floor.

'Send out patrols, they can't hide forever. Increase security around the palace. Rey, you're with me.'

Rey nodded.

'I will meditate. Perhaps I can sense their location.' Leia offered.

Kylo glanced at her and nodded.

Back in their quarters, it was Rey's turn to pace the floor.

'Rey everything will be fine. They won't be able to infiltrate our defences.'

Rey chewed her lip,

'But my dream...'

'Maybe it was just a dream...'

'Maybe...'

A knock at the door drew their attention. Two stormtroopers stood there.

'Sir, we've found them.'

'Take me to them.' Kylo ordered the first trooper, to the second he said, 'You, stay with Rey.'

The troopers nodded. Kylo turned to Rey, kissed her forehead then left. The stormtrooper who remained stared at Rey. The baby jumped in her stomach.

'Shouldn't you guard the door?' Rey asked.

'Don't need to, what I'm looking for it right here.' Came the reply which left her cold. Rey dived down beside the bed as blaster shots flew past her head.

Kylo followed the stormtrooper down a series of corridors before he was ambushed by an army of troopers. Taking out his saber, he fought tirelessly, but they kept coming at him. Kylo quickly realised this was a suicide mission meant to keep him occupied while they achieved their true goal. The trooper he had left with Rey was meant to kill her. He had to get to her. He let out a fierce war cry as he claimed another's head.

Leia felt the presence of the invaders as soon as they entered the palace. She followed their energy to Rey and Kylo's room. She heard blaster shots from inside but the door was jammed shut. Using the force she managed to get the door open, the trooper turned and Leia force pushed him into the wall. Rey jumped up from the floor and with a cry of rage ran the trooper through with her saber.

She looked at Leia, 'Kylo...'

'I know.' Leia said.

They ran from the room, following the sounds of battle.

They found Kylo still fighting off hoards of troopers. How on earth did all of these men get in here? Unless they weren't all intruders.

'They are your men.' Leia shouted. 'Under someone else's control.'

Leia used the force to push one of the troopers against the wall knocking him out.

Rey shouted to Kylo, 'Kylo! These are our men! Don't kill them!'

Kylo's eyes went straight to hers and she felt a wave of emotions radiate from him, relief that she was alive, confusion over his mother's protective actions towards him and fear as the troopers turned on her. Rey used the force to knock as many of the troopers unconscious as she could but the men kept coming. What was controlling them?

'There's too many!' Rey shouted. 'We need to move!'

With Leia and Rey's help, Kylo managed to fall back and they ran with the troopers in close pursuit.

'What's happening?' Kylo demanded.

'Something is controlling them, we're not sure what. Only a few people were on that ship. These are our men they are using against us.'

'They must be using some form of technology. There must be some way we can counteract it.' Kylo growled as he turned quickly as they ran and defected two blaster shots with his saber.

'Someway to counteract it...' Rey repeated holding the crystal around her neck. 'Hold them off me!' Rey stopped and closed her eyes, holding the crystal with one hand she put her other hand out in front of her. 'Okay, it's now or never baby. We need you.' She said.

Suddenly, the scene before her played out in slow motion. Leia and Kylo stood before her deflecting blaster fire and force pushing troopers into unconsciousness. Rey felt something build within her stomach, the crystal in her hand grew hotter and hotter and then something flowed through her body and a light spread out from her outstretched palm, the troopers all stopped as if they had hit an invisible wall and fell to the ground. Rey smiled as an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion came over her. She felt herself falling but a pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. Kylo. Just before her eyes closed, she saw one of the troopers raise slightly from the ground and point a blaster at her head, she tried to speak but her words wouldn't come out and the last thing she saw was Leia's frightened eyes as she placed herself in between the blaster and Rey and took the full force of the hit.


	17. Chapter 17

Rey woke in a hospital bed with a splitting headache. One of her hands felt icy cold but the other was warm. She slowly turned her head towards the warmth. Kylo was sitting by her bedside holding her hand in his. His head was hanging forward. He was sleeping. His other hand was stretched towards the bed next to hers. Rey saw Leia lying unconscious. Kylo was also holding her hand. It occurred to her that Leia's sacrifice had gone some way to fixing the rift between mother and son. She sensed that Leia was still alive but her energy was worryingly faint. Suddenly Rey remembered the baby and she pulled her hand from Kylo's and placed them both on her stomach. The baby's energy felt strong and vibrant. She let out a sigh of relief.

Kylo stirred and relief flooded his face when he saw Rey smiling at him. He let go of Leia's hand and took her hands in his,

'Rey. I thought I'd lost you.' He leaned his head against their entwined hands.

'You know you can't get rid of me that easily.' She teased gently.

Kylo looked at her, his eyes were rimmed red and Rey could feel his feelings of anguish. Her heart went out to him, how long had he been sitting here? With only his fear and sadness for company? Rey ran her hand over his scar, and he clasped her hand to his face,

'Kylo I'm okay. The baby is okay. We're going to be fine. Nothing a few days rest won't fix, I suspect. How are the men? How is Leia?'

Kylo nodded as he processed what she had said. He swallowed hard,

'You've been out for nearly 24 hours now. The troopers woke up a few hours after the attack, they don't remember anything. I've searched their thoughts, but they have no recollection of what they did or why. It's all a blank. Whatever happened to them was out of their control, and the ship is gone. They must have fled once they realised what had happened. Leia's condition, is a bit more complex.' He took a deep breath, 'Luckily, she used the force to protect herself so the blaster hit wasn't fatal, but she has been in a coma ever since. The wound continues to heal and the doctors tell me there is a fifty percent chance she will be fine which leave a fifty percent chance that she will...' he trailed off.

Kylo glanced at Leia,

'She saved you.' He said.

'I know.'

'I still can't believe she did that.'

'I can. She's an amazing woman.'

'I felt what she felt in that moment, when the blaster fire connected with her body, I felt the pain, and then, I felt the love. Pure, unconditional, overwhelming love for you, for our baby...and for me. After everything Rey, after everything I've put her through. She still loves me. She sacrificed herself for my happiness.'

'Of course, she did. She's your mother Kylo. Nothing will ever change that.'

'I...I don't want her to die.' He said quietly. The voice of a little boy Rey realised, once lost, now found.

Rey felt tears fill her eyes. 'She won't. She won't die. Not now.'

Rey pulled herself into a sitting position.

'Maybe there is something we can do.' Rey said. 'Maybe together we can use the force? To heal her?'

'I don't think it works like that.' Kylo said sadly.

'You said no one knows how the force works. Maybe there is some way.'

'I'm willing to try but not until you are at full strength.'

'Agreed.'

Rey lay back down, suddenly feeling very tired. Her eyes drooped,

'Will you stay with me?' She asked as her eyes closed.

'Always.' Kylo replied.

Actions

While Leia and Rey slept Kylo watched over them until exhaustion finally over powered him. He dreamed of Rey and their baby, of his family being complete. When he woke, he hoped they were premonitions for the future. He couldn't help but worry about Rey, he knew of his grandmother Padme's unfortunate fate. What if childbirth claimed Rey too? How would he go on? Would the darkness take him completely? He worried his family was cursed, or was it just that the force sought to punish them? The thought made him angry. After all, wasn't it the force that had created his family in the first place? He knew his fears would not disappear completely but he sought to hide them from Rey. She didn't need to be concerned about him. She had enough to deal with at present.

Rey let out a sigh in her sleep. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. Ever more so with their beautiful child growing inside of her. Kylo swallowed and his eye twitched slightly. He couldn't loose her. He feared without her, the turmoil within him would spill out and he would watch the galaxy burn around him with an empty soul. She was his light, his sun, his solace in a world that had turned its back on him. She had turned him from a destroyer into a creator. He gently ran his hand over her bump. Feeling the child flip at his touch.

'You woke me up.' Rey playfully scolded as she rubbed her eyes. 'Okay. Shall we try and revive Leia?'

Kylo's mouth rugged up into a smile, 'Indulge me, and have something to eat first?'

'Okay.' Rey agreed. After some light food and a lot of water, Rey and Kylo stood over Leia. Rey's brow was furrowed,

'I wish I knew what to do.'

Kylo put an arm around her, 'me too, let's try holding her hands.' Kylo places his hand on top of his mother's. His expression was fearful. Rey's heart went out to him.

They each took a hand. Rey was disheartened by How cold and lifeless Leia's skin was. She closed her eyes. She squeezed Leia's hand and thought about all the good times she had shared with the general. She thought of her beautiful smile of her endless wisdom and her boundless hope for the future of her strength and her resolve and most of all of her capacity to love.

'Rey' Kylo whispered pulling her from her thoughts. Rey opened her eyes and squinted at the bright light radiating from the crystal around her neck. She imagined the energy flowing through her and into Leia's body. It was a difficult task, before, her target had been a room full of storm troopers, trying to direct the energy into one form seemed to require a lot more precision. Kylo let go of Leia's hand.

'Let me see if I can help you.' He said gently. He took Rey's hand. Her senses suddenly sharpened, and the energy swirling within her began to follow her orders. It flowed from her into Leia. Leia's body jumped as if jolted by an electric bolt. Her skin shone as if sunshine were flowing through her veins. Rey and Kylo watched anxiously but there was no movement from Leia. Rey checked her wound.

'It's healed. She should be fine. I don't understand.'

'Perhaps she was in the coma too long, perhaps the problem is no longer her body.'

'You think she has passed into the light?' Rey asked crestfallen.

'I don't know but I cannot sense her presence.'

Rey kneeled by Leia's side.

'Come on Leia. Don't give up now. Come back to us.'

The baby kicked and Rey rubbed her stomach.

'I know baby. Don't worry.'

Another kick and then an image of Leia holding Rey's hand appeared in her mind.

Pull.

Rey frowned, 'What?'

Pull.

'What do you mean baby? Pull what?' Rey asked.

What's happening?' Kylo said.

'I don't know, the baby is telling me to Pull. But I don't understand.'

Pull. Pull. Pull.

Rey rubbed her temples. The crystal around her neck began to glow again, brighter than ever. Rey shielded her eyes.

'Rey what are you doing?' Kylo asked.

'It's not me.' Rey said looking at her stomach and then at Kylo. 'It's the baby.'

Leia was walking through a thick fog. She could hear muffled voices all around her but she didn't know which direction to travel in.

'Hello?' She called out but there was no answer. She almost laughed at the absurd notion of the general who had provided so much guidance to others but was now completely lost herself. Suddenly she felt a presence. Her eyes searched the mist and and focused on a shadow approaching her. She reached out with her feelings and felt the presence was not hostile but it was strong with the force. Stronger than she had ever encountered before. The shadow reached out its hand and the mist cleared.

'Kylo!' Leia exclaimed. No not Kylo. At least not Kylo now. The boy who stood before her was barely ten years old. But that hair, those dark knowing eyes, that crooked smile. It was Kylo exactly as she remembered him. It had to be him. Didn't it?

The boy giggled. 'Your thoughts are confusing but also very strong. I'm almost starting to wonder who I am myself.'

That laugh was unmistakable. Rey.

'You have to be my grandchild, but how can you be here?'

The boy nodded and smiled.

'I've come to help you. I've borrowed a form from your past. Take my hand.'

Leia did as instructed and felt the power that flowed beneath the child's skin. As they travelled through the mist a million questions bombarded Leia's thoughts.

'I'm not telling you anything. Much more fun that way.' The boy called back at her.

Leia shook her head; the boy has all the empathy and charm of Rey mixed with the strength and cunning of his father. No wonder the force surrounded him.

'Okay you'll be fine now.'

Leia felt her eyes grow heavy. 'Wait, I have so much I want to say to you!'

The boy faded back into the mist. 'It will have to wait. Don't worry, I will see you again.'

Then Leia felt herself falling and when next she opened her eyes it was the worried eyes of Kylo and Rey that stared back at her.

Actions


	18. Chapter 18

Leia blinked and tried to focus.

'Rey? Kylo? This is curious...'

'Leia! You're alive. We were so worried! How do you feel?'

Rey bubbled over with joy, Kylo took a step back and was silent but a small smile escaped his lips.

'It was the strangest thing...I was lost in a thick fog but...the baby. The baby helped me find my way back to you.'

'The baby? How?'

Leia related the story in his entirety to Rey and Kylo while it was still fresh in her mind. When she was finished Rey gave her a watery smile and Kylo, who had moved to sit next to Rey and take her hand as Leia spoke, finally met his mother's eyes.

'What was it like for you, seeing me as a boy again?' He asked gently.

Leia smiled and put a hand on his cheek, 'it was the greatest gift, to watch you grow up was the happiest time of my life, to have a reminder of that, was something I will treasure always.'

Kylo looked at her with soft, open eyes.

Rey felt a lump from in her throat, she felt the unspoken emotions between them, there was so much each wanted to say, but that was one of the benefits of being a force sensitive family. Sometimes words weren't necessary. They sat in silence for a while allowing the force to swirl between them, connecting them to one another. Rey was first to speak.

'So the baby is a boy!' She announced happily.

'Mmm, I'm not sure Rey... the baby borrowed a form from my past but it is entirely possible it might still be a girl in there.'

'Oh.' Rey slumped in her chair disappointed.'I'm eager to start choosing a name for this little Jedi.' She patted her stomach.

Rey felt Kylo's mood change. He swiped a glance at her.

'We will leave you to rest Leia. I'm so glad you are okay.' Rey held Leia's hand.

'You go now, you must have work to attend to. I will be fine.'

The moment they left the hospital room, Kylo clasped her arm in his hand.

'What did you mean by that comment? Are you planning on raising our child as a Jedi?'

Rey was caught off guard. Kylo was so angry. Wasn't this already settled between them?

'I don't know, maybe. Yes. Look, the baby has displayed more than enough talent, I thought we had agreed we would train the child?'

'I'm not against the idea of training Rey, but I never for one moment thought that you would want us to raise a Jedi? Why would we bring that archaic religion into our family again?'

Rey was taken back. 'I've never let go of the Jedi teachings Kylo, they are still important to me and I would like our child to understand that. How would you have us raise our offspring Kylo? As a Sith Lord? As a conduit for evil?'

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'I'm being ridiculous? I thought you had changed, I thought your feelings towards the Jedi has softened somewhat. I thought we agreed that light and dark mist come together to form a new Jedi alliance. I'm not saying the child doesn't need to learn of the dark side but we have to agree that we want to bring them up to be innately good? To know the different between right and wrong?'

Kylo was silent for a moment. He squinted his eyes and shook his head. 'Of course, it's just that...'

'It's just that what? How can this even be up for discussion?'

'You're not listening to me.' Kylo rubbed his temples. A sudden pain shot through them.

'You're damn right I'm not.' Rey replied firmly. Rey was angry, exhausted from the stress of saving Leia and upset that Kylo was picking a fight with her. Something whispered in her ear.

 _He won't let go of the dark. It clings to his soul. He wants to extinguish your child's light_.

Rey shook her head. What was happening? She trusted Kylo. Didn't she? Fear filled her heart and before she could stop herself, the fear pushed the words out,

'I won't let you hurt my baby.'

Kylo's face went dark. Rey immediately regretted saying the words, she had been scared and angry. She felt the pain her words had caused him. The one person in the world who had always trusted him had turned against him. A river of anger ran through him.

'Kylo listen, I didn't mean...'

'Yes you did...'

Rey was silent. She couldn't argue. He has felt she had meant them in that moment. Those words had cut him through like a knife.

'It doesn't mean that I don't want...'

'You think I would harm our baby?'

'No! I just...'

Kylo closed his eyes, 'There is a part of you that thinks I might.'

Rey's heart thudded and broke open. She hadn't even realised it herself but he was right, there was a part of her that still feared the darkness in Kylo and worried he would try to turn their child to the dark completely.

'Kylo please, we can work through this...'

'You don't need to. When Leia is well enough, you can leave with her. Your precious rebels will take you back with open arms I expect and you will be safe from monsters like me.'

'Kylo don't be like this, listen to me.'

Kylo turned to leave but Rey grabbed his arm. As he turned to face her Rey was struck with the notion that Kylo's eyes were not his own. They appeared to gaze through her as if she were nothing.

'Kylo?' Fear strangled her voice.

Kylo wanted to listen, part of him desperately wanted to tell Rey the reason he was so angry was because he also held that same fears about himself deep down and it had been too much to see it reflected through the eyes of the person he loved most, but it was too late. Rey's words had infected his heart and darkness had spread thought his body. It was the opening that the voices had been waiting for and Snoke's laughter filled Kylo's head as he infiltrated his mind and body. Kylo fought against him but his hold was strong.

 _You're mine now boy_. Snoke sneered.

Fear incapacitated Kylo, he was imprisoned within his own body leaving Rey completely vulnerable to attack. He tried to control his panic.

 _Don't worry, I don't have any plans for your little Jedi bride yet. It will take me sometime to gain full control over you_.

Rey searched Kylo's thoughts but saw nothing, just a hollow empty cavern that threatened to engulf her. She swallowed hard.

'Kylo? What...what's happening to you?'

Snoke smirked down at Rey, 'This is who I really am.' He spread his arms out to his sides. 'I don't need you. I don't need anyone.'

'What are you saying?' Rey's voice broke as she spoke.

The girl really was weak, even more so with Kylo's offspring growing within her. Surely the child would be as disappointing as its father. Snoke felt a sharp pain in his head. So maybe Kylo had some fight left in him after all. Interesting.

 _Kylo behave, or I will kill the girl._ Snoke ordered.

Snoke addressed Rey again, 'I'm saying that I no longer need you. That you are weak and holding me back. You see you were right all along Rey, I am a monster. Capable of luring a little slut like you into my bed and enjoying your company until I realised that I'm better off without you and that.' He snarled as he pointed to her stomach.

Snoke hadn't seen the slap coming. It stung somewhat. He laughed at the pain. It meant he had won.

Kylo's heart stopped, he pushed as hard as he could to escape the mental cage Snoke had formed around him. Rey was going to leave him, and once her light was gone, he feared he would loose himself completely.

He watched helplessly as Rey jutted our her jaw even as tears spilled down her face, strong to the end. That was his Rey.

'No second chances this time Kylo. You are dead to me.'

She spun on her heel and fled and Kylo simultaneously felt relief that she was no longer in any immediate danger from Snoke and despair that she would never return.

Rey couldn't catch her breath, the tears came hot and heavy and the grief threatened to overwhelm her. It wasn't just his devastating words, it was the fact that the bond had gone cold. She couldn't feel him at all. She shook from withdrawal. She hasn't even realised how much she had come to rely on their connection for comfort until it was gone. She felt bereft and utterly alone. Only she wasn't completely alone. She has Leia. Leia would surely have a way to contact the resistance or what was left of it. She had to get away from Kylo as soon as possible. The baby kicked up a protest and she hugged her belly tightly.

'I'm sorry darling. I think we've lost your father to the dark for good this time.'

A picture of Snoke appeared in her head.

'Snoke is dead. Your father and I destroyed him.'

Snoke's laughter clawed at her thoughts. Rey looked at her stomach.

'You feel him don't you? You feel Snoke's presence? Is he controlling your father?'

A burst of energy touched her hand as she cradled her bump. Was it possible? Could Snoke have returned? Kylo had mentioned voices that plagued him. Padme had told her those voices were blocking out the voices of his own family. Could that have been Snoke all along looking to regain his hold over his former apprentice? Snoke had probably become even more powerful in death, his control of the force has been masterful, Rey assumed it has only grown now he himself was part of its collective. It would explain why the bond had shut off so abruptly. It would explain how Kylo turned on her so quickly. Rey held onto the idea because she wanted more than anything to believe that the man who had just stood before he wasn't Kylo.

'Okay baby. I believe you.' She said wiping her tears. 'So what do we do? I don't know how we can reach Kylo now. Snoke will keep him subdued. Perhaps if the bond was still open...'

Rey sighed. 'Let's go talk about this with a more experienced force user. I fear we don't have much time.'

Leia sat up in bed. She looked weary as Rey relied the events to her.

'Leia do you think it could be true? Could he really have returned?'

'It's possible. I don't sense him, but then Snoke is a powerful enemy with more understanding of the force than we can ever hope to achieve. My goodness this is worrying. I wish Luke was here.' Leia sighed.

Rey took her hand, 'me too.'

'Well no use wallowing in pity, we have to think of something.'

'We could all be in danger, if Snoke is indeed in control of Kylo he controls our troops, our resources, everything. He could very easily get rid of both of us.' Rey stated.

'You're right, we need to get out of here.'

'You're not strong enough.'

'I'm fine. I've been through worse than this, let's go. Pack a few things and get a ship.'

Rey turned pale, 'Oh Leia, I'm going to have to leave him, leave him to the mercy of that tyrant and not only that I have to make him believe that I want to.'

'Yes my dear, we must try to keep you separate from Snoke. Now that you have discovered the truth, you would not be able to conceal your feelings from him. Kylo must believe for now that he has driven you away. It is for the best and we must hope that he can hold firm until we return.'

'Leia please tell me he isn't lost to me?'

Leia smiled at Rey despite the pain Rey sensed within her, 'Hope is like the sun, if you only believe in it when you can see it...'

'I know, I know.' Rey said softly.

Rey collected her things as quickly as she could hopeful not to run into Snoke. She felt sick when she thought about what he was planning for the galaxy. Best case scenario, he ruled with an iron fist, worst case scenario, he would watch the galaxy burn just for sport. She collected Leia and with a little help from the force, managed to snatch a shuttle. As they sped away, Rey tried to guard her feelings but she couldn't help but feel that her heart had stayed behind with Kylo. How was she going to free him? Snoke was so strong. Rey was more powerful than she had been when last they fought but she still lacked Snoke's superior control of the force. Their baby jumped within her.

'You have to help me now little one. We have to save him together.' She whispered.

Snoke sat in the large throne and laughed. He felt giddy with power. Not only did he have complete control of the galaxy, he had a young, strong new form. The vigour of youth was so intoxicating. Snoke balled Kylo's hands into fists, then spread out his fingers and smashed a vase with the power of the force. He laughed again, drunk with the sensations he felt all around him. It felt good to be alive again. He sensed the little Jedi leave. Good. She would find the resistance and bring them to him. He was sure of it. Then he would destroy them once and for all. Kylo roared within him.

I _will accomplish what you couldn't. You are weak Kylo, you don't deserve this body. You never embraced the true power of the dark side, choosing instead to waste your time on illusions like love? An offence to your talent. Now you will see what can be accomplished when I unlock this form's true potential and use it to crush Rey and everything you hold dear. With every passing day, you will grow weaker and fade away, and I will grow stronger. You brought this on yourself, you should never have defied me, my revenge will be slow and painful. You will beg me to release you, but I will make you watch as your world crumbles and I reign supreme! Here is a little taste of the hell in store for you..._

Suddenly Kylo materialised in a dark room, he looked at his hands then squinted into the shadows, he saw a flash of red, then the bright luminous light of the praetorian guard's ultrasonic weapons.

Snoke's laughter echoed through the room.

 _To prove I'm not a complete fiend, I will give you a fighting chance_.

Kylo's saber appeared in his hand as five guards rushed at him. He held his blade high as it clashed with one of his attackers blades, sparks rained down upon them both.

 _Save your energy Kylo...they won't stop coming until you yield..._.

Rey fought the feelings of despair that threatened to render her immobile. They were hiding out on a nearby planet where Leia has located some rebel sympathisers who had offered them shelter. As Rey sipped her cup of water and watched the family's children play in the courtyard outside, she tried not to let the scene affect her, but she couldn't help but feel that her family would never experience such happy moments. Were they doomed? Was the force just playing with them? Letting them believe that they could have their happy ending but secretly plotting their demise? Perhaps she was never meant to be with Kylo. Perhaps she should have found comfort in the arms of Finn or Poe. Would that have brought balance? She had tried to forget him at first, but it has been in vain. From the moment she had met Kylo, her heart had beat only for him. Was their relationship difficult? Certainly. Was it worth it? Absolutely.

'I will get him back.' She said firmly as she watched the children fight each other with sticks. 'I will not let Snoke take him from me.'

Kylo fought against wave after wave of guards, his muscles ached, and his eyes burned as sweat flowed down his face blurring his vision. Every time he gained some ground, more guards appeared from the darkness, eventually they over powered him and one of the guards slit his throat open, Kylo felt the pain, and watched in horror as his blood gushed from the wound. Moments later he was back in the middle of the room again his wound healed, his composure as he was before the fight has begun. Again, he saw the flash of red and the blinding light of the guard's blade.

 _Round one is over. Snoke's voice boomed as Kylo once again took up a defence stance. Round two, we won't be as easy on you_.

Rey didn't sleep well, her dreams were plagued with images of Kylo suffering, fighting in an endless war. She wasn't sure if they were real or projections of her own fears. Eventually she gave up and sat by the window of the small hut looking out at the stars. She has come so far from her days on Jakku and yet she still felt like that lost little girl, trying to find her place in the world. Tears came to her eyes. It was all so unfair.

'Why can't you just tell us what you want from us? Why must we endure your trials?' Rey whispered to the sky.

The baby kicked inside her, a little reminder that she was not alone. Rey rubbed her stomach.

'I know darling. Questioning the ways of the force is futile.' Rey stood and stretched her neck. 'Come on, let's try and contact your father.'


	19. Chapter 19

'Okay.' Rey sat in the small living room in the centre of a round woven rug. She crossed her legs and place her hands on her knees.

She closed her eyes. 'Please, please, please. Let this work' She begged. She wasn't sure who would hear her plea, she just hoped someone was listening.

She reached out for Kylo's energy. Nothing. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried again. More nothing. There had to be a way, she had to try something else. Maybe if she didn't try to contact Kylo, maybe she could get through to Ben, or Ben in some form. Snoke would be keeping Kylo down she was sure, but maybe he wasn't able to block her from all of his memories? Maybe there was a back door she could slip through unnoticed. Rey imagined a young Ben. She pictured his wide innocent eyes, his black, soft hair, his beautiful carefree smile. Suddenly she found herself in a dark, windowless room. She turned. She seemed alone. Then she heard sniffing. She squinted into the dark and saw a small shape in the corner of the room. She walked towards it slowly.

'Ben?'

Squeezed into the corner, with his head down hugging his knees was Ben. Rey's mouth feel open and she tried to hold back her tears. Ben looked up and seemed to recognise her.

'He...he's back.' He whispered. His voice trembling with fear. Rey crouched beside him.

'I know, I'm going to do everything I can to save you Ben. I won't stop trying.'

Ben nodded and wiped at his tears.

'He's too strong Rey. Even Kylo can't...'

'I refuse to believe that. We beat him once before. He can't have you. You and Kylo you see? This is where you belong.' Rey put her hand over her heart.

Ben suddenly enveloped Rey within his arms. Rey held him to her, kissing the top of his head.

'Everything will be okay. You'll see.'

Ben looked up at her with water filled eyes, 'we don't want to go back in the darkness Rey.' He whispered. Rey tried to keep her heart from breaking.

'You won't, I promise Ben. I will free you from his grip.'

'Don't leave me here alone, please.' Ben pleaded.

'I am always with you, but right now, I must go. The longer I stay the more chance there is of Snoke discovering us. Can you be brave Ben? Just a little while longer? For me?'

The little boy thought for a moment then jutted out his jaw and nodded, Rey smiled at the familiar gesture.

'Good boy. I will come back for you. Stay hidden.'

Rey took one last longing look at the sad little boy then closed her eyes, when she opened them again she was back in her hosts living room. Leia sat in front of her. Tears poured down her face.

'I looked into your mind.' She croaked. 'My Ben...'

'Leia I will get him back. We have to stay strong now. For them both.'

Leia nodded. 'What do we do now?'

'I wish I knew. I can't talk to Kylo. I can get through to Ben but I don't know for how long and he is too young and scared to help us. At least we know they are still in there and Kylo is fighting for their freedom.'

The baby jumped in her stomach.

'If you have any more tricks up your sleeve little one, now would be the time to reveal them.' She said rubbing her stomach.

'I wish Luke was alive, he would know what to do.' Leia said sadly.

Rey thought for a moment. 'That's it. That's what we need to do.'

'What?'

'Your blood Leia, Kylo's blood. Bens blood. Han's blood. It's strong. Stronger than Snoke I'm willing to bet. We need to tap into that strength and use it to help Kylo. Then use it to defeat Snoke once and for all.'

'What are you saying Rey?' Leia asked.

'I'm saying we need to go further than just reaching Kylo, we need to put this family back together. Now.'

Kylo tried to rise but his muscles ached and his blood pooled around him on the floor. The guards kept coming and Snoke's laughter taunted him, continuously. He felt the cold grasp of defeat fall over him. Suddenly, in what has felt like his darkest hour, he felt warmth surround him and he heard Rey's voice,

'I am always with you.'

Somehow she had reached him against all the odds. Hope bloomed within his chest. She hadn't giving up on him. She was still fighting for him. Kylo pulled himself up off the floor.

'I'm not done yet.' He said out loud as a new wave of guards descended upon him.

'It's no use Rey, they aren't listening.'

'They will if they know what's good for them!' Rey shouted at the ceiling.

Despite her mood, Leia laughed, 'Well meditating doesn't seem to be working...there has to be something...maybe...maybe if we had something of theirs?' Leia suggested.

The baby flipped. 'I think you are on the right track Leia.' Kylo still has his grandfather's helmet, do you have anything of Padme's?'

'Yes! A hair comb.'

'I still have the broken crystal from Luke's saber, what about Han?'

'The only problem there would choosing which item.' Leia said sadly.

'Okay. So the only real issue is getting your items transported here and somehow getting our hands on that helmet.'

'Maybe I can help with that.' Finn said as he stepped through the entrance.

'Finn!' Rey ran to hug her friend. The contact helped to soothe her jangled nerves. 'I'm so glad to see you.'

'Same here, I hear you have been recently evicted?'

'I'm afraid so and Kylo is in danger of suffering the same fate if we can't find a way to help him.'

They relayed the plan to Finn and asked him to arrange to have the items they needed delivered.

'Wow, who would have thought that Snoke would return and stronger than ever.' He mused.

'I know, such brilliant timing too.' Rey said sadly, rubbing her stomach.

Finn looked sympathetically at her, 'Rey, whatever happens, this little one will always have family around them.'

'Thank you Finn. I know.'

'Okay,' Finn rubbed his hands together. 'Let's plan how we are going to get our hands on that helmet.'

'There really is only one way I can think of.' Rey said.

'Let's hear it.'

'We need some sort of a distraction to keep Snoke busy while one of us captures the helmet.'

'Okay, distractions are my speciality. What would you like me to do? Blow something up? Make a fool of myself?'

Rey smiled at her friend, 'thanks for the offer Finn but Snoke would kill you with a flick of his hand, there is only one person here who can buy us enough time...'

Realisation spread across Finn's face, 'No.'

'Yes.'

'If Kylo had a vote, you know there is no way he would agree to this.'

'And I will take his opinion into consideration as soon as we've saved him and he is able to voice it.'

Finn rolled his eyes. 'Stubborn woman.'

'That's what Kylo would have said. You guys are more alike than you think.'

'I can't let you do this Rey.'

'Not asking permission Finn. You don't have a choice. It's the only way. I'm the only one with half a chance of buying us the time we need and you know it.'

Finn was quiet.

'Anyway, I've already discussed it with the baby and we agree...'

'Wait. You discussed your crazy plan with your unborn child and it's...onboard?' Finn looked at Rey like she had lost her mind.

Rey rolled her eyes, 'Finn I really don't have time to explain.' She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. 'Finn? Baby. Baby? Finn.'

Finn felt a small jolt of electricity travel up his arm then a flash of an image of himself embracing Rey tightly. A calm came over him and he felt a warm sensation run through him. Finn looked at Rey with wide eyes. 'Rey! Your baby it...'

' I know, I saw it too. This is a very special baby.'

'You can say that again.' Finn said. He looked at Rey's bump, then to his hand. Repeating the action a few times.

Rey smiled and suppressed a laugh. 'So are we in agreement?' She asked.

'I still don't like it but I know I can't stop you.'

'All settled then.' Rey said with more confidence than she felt.

—-

Once the other items had been delivered, the final arrangements were set. As time was of the essence, Leia would have to accompany them. Rey had giving them directions to the room in which Kylo kept his grandfather's helmet. Once they located it, Leia would start trying to contact the departed members of her family using the force and hopefully a whole lot of luck. Rey would intercept Snoke and keep him distracted so that he wouldn't realise what was happening until it was too late. Finn and his team of rebels would barricade the door to the room that held the helmet and keep it secure as long as possible.

'There are so many unknown elements here Rey, but I feel the force is with us.' Leia said.

'I feel it too. I hope it is a good sign.' Rey replied as they began the journey back.

Rey felt a lump in her throat as they landed. She could feel Snoke's energy mingled with faint wisp of Kylo's. It was heart breaking to feel him so close and yet so far. Leia squeezed her hand. It helped a little.

'You ready?' Finn asked.

'As ready as I'll ever be.' Rey confessed.

Finn frowned, 'I still don't like this.'

'You and me both.' Rey muttered.

—

Kylo sliced through another guard. His eyes wild with fury.

'Is this all you've got?' He roared.

'Oh we haven't even begun yet, my failed apprentice.' Snoke sneered.

Suddenly the guards that surrounded him disintegrated into dust. Kylo held a defensive stance, knowing something else was coming. 'Do your worst Snoke.'

'Oh I plan to.' Snoke replied but this time the voice came from in front of him and it wasn't Snoke's deep growl. It was a feminine voice. One that was more familiar to Kylo than his own. Out of here shadows stepped Rey.

For a moment Kylo's heart was fooled. He wanted to run to her, hold her in his arms, inhale her scent, but then he noticed her eyes. Flashes of red streaked through them like lightning bolts.

'Come on then lover boy.' Rey taunted. 'Attack me.'

Kylo wanted to run the copy through with his blade but his eyes lingered on her rounded stomach.

The imitation Rey laughed, 'Pathetic! You can't do it can you?' With a flick of her wrist Kylo was sent hurtling across the room. Pain shot through his body, he slowly raised his head up, but failed to haul the rest of his body up from the floor.

The other Rey smirked and sauntered towards him. 'Would you do anything for me?' She mocked as she walked around him. 'Would you die for me Kylo?'

'For her, not for you.' Kylo spat out wiping blood from his lip.

'We'll see.' She said a saber suddenly appearing in her hand.

—-

Rey managed to evade the troopers on perimeter patrol and entered the throne room. She tried not to imagine the times they had spent there together, tried not to wonder if she would ever have those times again. She felt his presence before she saw him.

'Back so soon?' Snoke leered.

'Just couldn't stay away.' Rey replied trying not to meet his eyes. It was harder than she thought it would be to maintain her composure. Part of her was drawn to the body, even though the spirit was absent.

'I must say I'm disappointed little Jedi, it took you longer than I thought it would to realise the truth.'

'Well in my experience the dead stay dead.'

'In your experience, that will be true my dear.' Snoke said igniting Kylo's saber.

Rey powered up her own saber, 'Give me back what's mine Snoke.'

'Come and get him rebel scum.' Snoke spat.

—

Finn and Leia located the room. They were close to being detected a few times but Leia had skillfully used the force to mask their presence.

Finn tried the door. 'Locked.'

He shot the control panel and the door opened. 'Unlocked.'

They entered the room, Leia immediately heading for the helmet and placing the other objects around it, the broken crystal from Luke's saber, Padme's haircomb and one of Han's waistcoats which she stoked tenderly as she laid it down.

Finn and the two men who had accompanied them, managed to get the door down again and smashed the inside control panel to keep it shut.

The two men stood in front of the door. Guns aimed. Ready to shoot if necessary.

Leia sat by the table of momento's collecting herself. Finn stood over her pacing, also armed.

'I hope this works.' He said.

'Me too.' Leia agreed as she tied Rey's crystal around her neck. She closed her eyes, and uncertain where to start she reached out for the force, placing both her hands on the objects before her. She felt the force surrounding her, flowing through her.

'I must speak to them. I must speak with my family.' She whispered. A light breeze ruffled her hair. She sat for a moment in silence. Waiting for a response. None came.

Leia sighed, this isn't working Finn.' She said opening her eyes but the eyes that met hers were not Finn's they were eyes she knew as well as her own. The eyes she loved and missed most of all.

'Hey Princess.' Han drawled, smiling lopsidedly at her.

—

Rey and Snoke clashes sabers. The red light of Kylo's saber turning his eyes red.

 _Monster_. She thought and this time she was right.

'You can't win this.' Snoke shouted. His words, but carried by Kylo's voice, pierced her heart.

'You're a parasite.' Rey retorted. 'You don't even have full control yet. He is fighting you, I feel it.'

'Not for long.' Snoke said as he threw her across the room.

Rey hit the wall hard, using the force to protect her stomach from the blow.

'I will give you a chance to go girl. Save that, child of yours.' He said. The look of disgust that crossed Kylo's face threatened to break her. She reminded herself this thing wasn't Kylo.

'You scared Snoke?' Rey said taking up a defensive stance, holding her saber steady.

Snoke laughed, 'I will miss your spunk.'

'I won't miss you at all.' Rey said as she charged.

—-

Inside Snoke's mind, Kylo clashed sabers with Snoke's Rey.

'You know you don't want to fight me.' The Rey coaxed. 'Just let go.'

'Never.' Kylo said through gritted teeth. His hair was wet with sweat and his skin was flushed from the exertion. Rey in comparison looked unaffected, not even a hair out of place.

'You know I'm stronger.'

'I know you think you are.' Kylo said their sabers still locked together, sparks flying around them.

'She's here.'

Kylo stilled, 'What?'

'She's here. Your Rey. She fights for you, but she is weak poor thing. It will be over soon.'

'Argh!' Kylo howled, pressing forward with his saber, gaining some ground. Was Rey really fighting for him? Or was it all just another trick? Then he saw it. The Rey before him flickered, like an old holo. Finally, a sign of weakness and Kylo knew for certain Rey had come for him and she was testing Snoke's power.

'I think it is you who is weak old man.' Kylo stated with renewed vigour.

—

'Han.' Leia breathed. Her heart leaping from her chest. 'You came.'

'Of course, I did.'

'The others?'

'Here with me. They can hear everything.'

'Han we need help, we can't free Kylo from Snoke's hold.'

'No, only Kylo can do that.'

'I don't understand...'

'Only Kylo can free himself. He has to learn that Snoke no longer controls him. He has to let go. Rey can't save him this time, but she can help weaken Snoke if she can keep him fighting. Luke thinks he can help there.'

'There must be something we can do?'

'There is one thing. We can try to send someone in to aid Kylo.'

'Let's do that.'

'It has to be the right person. It has to be someone Kylo will listen to.' Pain Crossed Han's eyes. He wasn't that person.

'I know who we should send.' Leia said firmly.

—-

Rey picked herself up again. Snoke was strong and she sensed he was playing with her. She didn't mind as long as it kept her friends safe long enough for them to achieve their goal. His divided attention between herself and Kylo was to her advantage, it made his reflexes slightly slower than they would have been normally. Still, with every swipe they took at each other she could see his control steadily improving. Snoke was taking over and Kylo was slipping through her fingers. Had they left it too late to save him? She didn't know. All she knew for certain, was everytime Snoke knocked her down, she would get back up.


	20. Chapter 20

Rey swayed with exhaustion but stood her ground. Snoke snorted at her. Rey glared at him. He had no right to take control of Kylo's body. She would fight him with her last breath.

'You don't have anything left.' He sneered, but she saw the sweat on his brow, saw his eye twitch. He was tired. She knew she had to keep the pressure on him but she was so tired. Her legs ached and her arms screamed as she held her saber up high.

Snoke extended his arm and send Rey flying towards the wall. She hit it with a hard thud and found herself frozen in place. She tried to move but her limbs were pinned by an invisible force.

'Let me go!' She shouted. Struggling to free herself from Snoke's hold.

Snoke grinned at her as he sauntered towards her. 'So, this is how the Jedi religion dies? I must say I'm disappointed. I expected more.'

'I'm not done yet.' Rey hissed through gritted teeth.

'Yes you are.' Snoke growled. He stopped inches from Rey and raised his saber. Rey watched in horror, then, everything stopped and Snoke was still. For a moment Rey wondered if Kylo was coming back to her. Was this a sign he was winning?

'Well the two have made a lovely mess of things.' Rey turned her head to see Luke leaning against the wall facing her, his arms folded across his chest.

'Luke!' Rey exclaimed. Her voice filled with emotion. Leia must have done it she realised. She had got through to them.

'Hey,' he replied softly.

'Luke I'm failing him, what should I do?' She asked her voice dripping with desperation.

'You've done enough. Let me help you.' Luke said.

'What? How?' Rey asked.

Luke responded by placing a hand on Rey's chest, heat spread throughout her body, her strength was renewed and energy pumped through her weary limbs. She broke free of Snoke's hold and smiled back at Luke.

'Give em hell.' He said before disappearing.

Snoke was reanimated and his saber met with the wall. His confused eyes turned to Rey who was standing to his right.

'Impossible...' he murmured.

'Believe it.' Rey retorted with a swish of her saber.

—

Han was looking at Leia in a very familiar way. It was the look he always gave her when he thought she had lost her senses.

'Let me get this straight.' He said leaning forward. 'You think the person we should send in to talk to Kylo is his unborn child'

'I know how it sounds...' Leia began but Han cut her off,

'Do you? Do you really? I don't think you fully comprehend how insane you sound.'

'Ask them.' Leia said with confidence. Folding her arms.

Han still looked sceptical but he waited a moment while the others discussed Leia's proposal. Han's face dropped and he blinked twice. Leia smirked.

'They agree with you Princess.' Han said throwing his hands up, 'I swear even in death I do not get this family.'

—

Kylo felt the shift in the force, he knew something had happened and he knew from the look of fury on the false Rey's face that whatever it was, had giving his Rey the upper hand.

Kylo raised an eyebrow, 'girl trouble?' He mocked. The Rey screamed and sent him flying through the air. It hurt like hell but the pain was worth it. Kylo laughed and Rey's eyes flashed. She ran at him but for once, Kylo was quicker. From his position on the floor he held his saber pointing upwards and ploughed the blade through Rey's chest. Her eyes bulged and he looked away. Suddenly the image of Rey faded away and Snoke was the one impaled on Kylo's saber. He staggered backwards. The wound was already healing but the real victory was the fear in Snoke's eyes. Snoke was no longer sure this was a fight he could win.

—

'Hold my hands.' Han said gently.

Leia reached out for him and a thousand memories of their life together bombarded her already battered heart. Han squeezed her fingers, 'We all move on princess, but I'm still here for you.'

'I wish we could have had more time.'

Han smiled at her, 'Leia, we are who we are. Time wouldn't change that. We were a wrong fit from the start. Doesn't mean I won't always love you.'

Leia nodded, 'and I you but there isn't time for my pity party. Let's save our son.'

'That's my girl.' Han said proudly.

'What's the plan?' Han shouted his eyes skyward. 'Mmm. Mhmmm.' He murmured nodding his head. 'Okay. Got that.'

'What?' Leia asked.

'Not a lot to it. We close our eyes and let them take care of the rest. They plan on using us to channel their energy.'

'Okay.' Leia agreed.

Han and Leia closed their eyes, their hands still joined over the table of family items.

They sat for a few moments. Nothing happened.

Han opened one eye. 'Now would be a good time to do your thing!' He shouted, annoyed.

The table beneath them shook. The items floated into the air and started to glow from within. The bright white light caused Han and Leia to part hands and shield their eyes. Suddenly the items stopped glowing and dropped back down to the table with a crash.

Han and Leia looked at each other.

'Whatever they were going to do is done, I guess.' Han stated with a shrug.

'Let's hope it helps. Leia replied.

Han opened his mouth to reply, then the door to the room exploded.

—-

Rey didn't want to admit it but she was enjoying herself. The power Luke had instilled within her gave her a confidence she had never felt before. She dodged Snoke's attacks with ease, smiling to herself and even managed to use the force to send him flying into the wall. She passed her saber from hand to hand while Snoke extracted himself from the floor.

'Give it up old man!' She shouted. Her opponents eyes burned back to her. Rey laughed. 'If looks could kill, you might have a chance of winning.' She taunted but seeing Kylo's eyes look at her with such hatred did sting.

Snoke jutted out his jaw, 'This is borrowed power.' He said in disgust.

'So, what if it is? I can still kill you with it.'

'Borrowed power won't last.' Snoke said smiling eerily at Rey. She ignored the creeping fear that the comment threatened.

'Stop stalling.' Rey said, 'no more games. Let's end this.'

'Very well.' Snoke agreed.

The two of them ran at each other but when their sabers met, a force stronger than them both pushed them apart and they both fell backwards hitting the ground hard.

Rey was the first to wake. Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurry. She saw Kylo's body and scrambled towards him.

'Kylo! Kylo!' She called. Kneeling down and placing his head in her lap. 'Please, please come back to me.' She bent down and put her forehead against his. 'Please.' She whispered.

—

Leia blinked. Han was gone. She was back and they had been discovered. The decimated door lay inches from her. She looked up and saw Finn and his soldiers blasting stormtroopers. She could see Finn shouting commands but she couldn't make out his words. Finn glanced at her then looked again when he realised her eyes were focused on his.

'Leia!' He shouted breaking through her barrier of silence. 'Leia, get down!' He ordered as he took out another trooper.

Leia looked at the scene before her as if it was in slow motion. Finn and the other soldiers had flipped a table onto its side to use as cover. A stormtrooper lay at her feet, she grabbed his weapon and started shooting. If there was one thing Leia knew how to deal with, it was war. Her whole life had been one long war, she thought grimly.

—

Snoke and Kylo battled on to gain control over Kylo's unconscious body.

'You will never beat me boy.' Snoke sneered. 'You're still that little runt I snared all those years ago on the inside. You were weak then, weaker now. You think you can have your happy ending? You will always be a failure.'

Kylo gritted his teeth. His mind flooded with images of Snoke whispering to him as a child, praising Hux in front of him, forcing his to his knees with painful persuasion. The thoughts bore down on him like punches pushing him onto his knees.

'I will make you a deal,' Snoke said looking down upon him. 'You gave up now and I will let her live. She is better off without you Kylo. There is nothing but hatred and anger within you.'

Was Snoke right? Maybe he was. Maybe the force has always known that Kylo could never live to up Rey's expectations. Maybe it sought to snuff him out once and for all leaving Rey to fulfil her destiny. Maybe it was time for him to face up to the truth...

'Do we have a deal?' Snoke asked sensing his conflict.

'No.' Came a voice from behind Kylo. They both turned to see who had spoken.

—

Rey cradled Kylo against her chest, fighting back tears. His heart was still beating but no matter how hard she tried Kylo wouldn't wake up. Perhaps the fight within him still raged on? Perhaps they had both killed each other? Rey desperately tried to think of a way to help. Then she heard the troopers marching past the doors.

'The rebels are this way. Come on!' So, they had been discovered.

Rey settled Kylo back onto the floor kissing his forehead.

'I'll be right back.' She said. Before crashing through the doors and intercepting the troopers.

—-

Kylo blinked at the tall pale man who stood behind him. His dark brown wavy hair stopped just above his broad shoulders but the feature that struck Kylo most were his eyes; those eyes matched his own perfectly. The man looked down at Kylo and a small smile escaped his lips.

Snoke looked at them both, 'what kind of trick is this?' He asked openly rattled.

'No trick.' The man replied. He pulled a lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. The blame burned metallic gray, like molten silver. It was almost hypnotic. He stepped towards Kylo and put out his hand keeping his eyes on Snoke's. Kylo took it without hesitation, knowing instinctively he could trust the newcomer, and the man pulled him to his feet. Kylo ignited his red blade and the man eyed it with amusement.

'I'd forgotten how menacing your red saber always looked.'

'You know me?' Kylo asked.

'I know you better than you know yourself.' The man replied.

'Well, well isn't this touching? Father and son fighting together.' Snoke interrupted.

Kylo looked at the man who was now glaring at Snoke, 'Is it true?' He asked in awe. 'Are you really my son?'

'I am.' The man replied.

'How?'

'Our family sent me. They used a lot of power to pull me from a distant timeline but luckily I heard their call.'

'My son.' Kylo said reverently. The man put his hand on Kylo's shoulder.

Snoke growled and raised his hand but the man put his out first sending Snoke flying backwards.

'You are more than he would have you believe, father. You are capable of such great things. I've seen it.'

'As have I.' said Kylo looking at his son with pride.

Snoke groaned and pulled himself up to a standing position. 'My heart bleeds.' He mocked.

The man rolled his eyes, 'you ready father?' He asked a familiar gleam in his eyes.

'Ready.' His father replied.

—

Rey tried not to mortally wound the troopers, still hoping the damage Snoke had done could be reversed. She ran to her friend's aid and helped Finn and the rebels take down the remaining troopers.

'Get to the ship!' She shouted as they fled, squeezing Leia's hand briefly as they passed one another. Rey provided cover as they escaped out into the palace gardens and headed for the ship. Once she was sure they were out of harm's way she returned to Kylo's side. She was heartbroken to find his condition unchanged. She took up position kneeling over him once more and hoping for a miracle.

—

Father and son worked together in unison to block Snoke's attacks. It didn't take them long to bring him to his knees.

'Kill him Father.'

Kylo hesitated and Snoke smirked. 'He will never be free of me, I am the voice in his head.'

'Quiet! Father, please. End this. Come home to us. He isn't your compass anymore. Mother is.'

Kylo took a step forward and raised his saber.

'Death can't hold me.' Snoke sneered.

'This time, it will.' Kylo replied swiping his saber at Snoke and claiming his head. Snoke's body dissolved into dust, then everything went black.

—

The troopers were trying to gain entry to the throne room. Rey had barricaded the door as best she could but she knew it wouldn't hold forever. With each moment that Kylo remained unconscious, her hope ebbed away. Tears fell from her eyes onto Kylo's cheek.

'Please.' She whispered. 'Please.'

Suddenly Kylo's eyes opened and he looked up at her, 'Rey.'

For a moment Rey hesitated wondering if it was Snoke trying to deceive her again, but then she felt the bond between them open again and her mouth opened wide then broke into a smile as she laughed and sobbed gratefully, flinging her arms around Kylo and showering him with kisses.

'I thought you were gone.' She said between kisses.

'You kept me going. Knowing you were here fighting for me. You...and my family.'

They held each other close. The troopers finally managed to break into the room but stopped in their tracks when they saw Kylo and Rey embracing.

'We have a lot of damage control to do.' Rey sighed and Kylo kissed the top of her head.

'We have time.' He said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

—

The troopers were informed that Lady Rey and was no longer considered a traitor. The real story was too fantastic for anyone who hadn't experience it to believe, so a lie regarding slander and poison was concocted and the troopers accepted it and were grateful to return to serving both the emperor and the empress particularly as a number of the troopers preferred Rey's softer nature.

Kylo was reunited with his mother and Finn was welcomed back into the fold. Having experienced first-hand the selfless actions of the rebel leader and his men, Kylo's thoughts turned once again to their future and that of their son. Perhaps an alliance between the first order and the rebels was the way forward? He remembered the words that his son had told him,

'You are capable of great things.'

Later when they were finally able to rest, Kylo told Rey of the torture he had experienced inside his own mind as Snoke has sought to destroy him. He told Rey of the hope he had felt upon realising she was fighting for him, and how Snoke had used her own image against him. Then he told her about their son.

Rey listened in silence, letting the tears fall down her face freely. When he has finished she jumped forward and hugged him fiercely.

'I'm so sorry.' She said.

'Never be sorry. You saved me. Again, you believed in me when others didn't and you never gave up on me.'

'I wish I could have seen him.' Rey confessed, putting her hand on her stomach.

'You will.' Kylo said with a crooked smile pushing a curl behind her ear.

'So… what do we do now?' Rey asked.

'Right now, I have plans for you.' Kylo said looking at her knowingly.

Rey smiled, 'and I you.'

They made love slowly that night, both painfully aware of how close they had come to losing one another. Words would never be enough to express how they felt. Their bond was stronger than ever and Rey could barely catch her breath as she was bombarded with Kylo's feelings every time he touched her. Joy, excitement, love, arousal, happiness, and a thousand other emotions flowed out of him into her and heightened her pleasure. When they came together tears pooled in her eyes and she wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how she would always belong to him, that she didn't know how she had lived without him all those years but the moment she opened her mouth to speak Kylo cut her off with a kiss. He placed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed tight,

'I know.' He whispered. 'I know.'

—

The next day Rey woke to find Kylo missing. She immediately reached out through the bond for him.

'I'm here. I'm safe.' He replied and she breathed out a sigh of relief. He was training.

'Thank god.' Rey said clutching her heart.

Kylo chuckled, 'Miss me already?'

'You really shouldn't leave your pregnant wife who just got you back from the clutches of death with no information regarding your whereabouts.' She reprimanded.

Kylo was silent for a moment, and Rey felt his guilt. 'As always you are right my love.'

'It's okay, just don't do it again, Ouch!'

'What, What is it?'

'I don't know, there was a sharp pain. Ouch! There's another one.' Rey held her stomach. 'Kylo the baby...'

'I'm coming.' Kylo said.

Kylo paced up and down in their quarters. Rey had refused to be moved to the medical facility so the staff had come to her. A doctor and two droid assistants where moving around the room preparing instruments and settling Rey into the right position. Rey was in pain but it wasn't as unbearable as she had feared. The contractions were strong and close together now.

'The baby is almost ready.' The Doctor confirmed.

Rey looked at Kylo. She knew he felt her pain. She saw the sweat on his forehead as he suffered as she did. It was difficult to watch. She held out her hand to him and he came to her side. In-between contractions Rey turned to Kylo,

'Why don't you shut me out? Protect yourself from the pain I'm in?'

'I can't do that. I want to help you.'

'What do you mean?' She asked. It was then that she realised that Kylo wasn't feeling her pain he was channelling her pain. That was why she didn't suffer as much as she had expected to. Her husband was taking on some of the burden.

'Kylo.' Rey whispered awe struck by his commitment to her.

'It's nothing. Don't worry.' He said, but she caught the grimace on his face even though he tried to mask it.

The doctor performed an examination. 'It's time.' He announced and Rey prepared to push. The medical droid wiped Rey's brow but Kylo swiped the cloth, glaring at the droid and dabbing Rey's brow himself, bending down to place a kiss on her cheek as he did so.

Rey squeezed Kylo's hand as she pushed. She let out a cry and gritted her teeth. Kylo squeezed her hand back and spoke to her through their bond, 'you can do this. I'm with you. I'm right here with you.'

Rey smiled at him briefly before her face contorted in pain once more.

'This is it!' The doctor announced. 'One more push!'

Rey took a deep breath and held it as she pushed with every ounce of strength she had left. There was silence. The doctor was quiet while he bundled the baby away and the droids gathered round with blankets.

Kylo and Rey looked at each other. They knew there should be screaming. Didn't all babies scream? Kylo let go of her hand and marched across the floor looking over the Doctors shoulder.

'What is happening?' He demanded. Then his eyes fixed on his sons and the anger he felt drained away. The child was fine, pink and wriggly with a head of soft black hair already long enough to brush the tops of his prominent ears. His dark eyes scanned the room with an interest beyond his age.

'It's amazing.' The doctor murmured. 'We thought there was something wrong...but he just doesn't seem to want to cry. It's almost as if he was expecting to be born.'

'Kylo?' Rey called from the bed.

'He's fine.' Kylo assured her. 'Better than fine. He is the most beautiful thing I have even seen.'

Rey's face broke into a relieved smile. She reached out her arms. 'Can I see him?'

They cleaned up the little miracle and wrapped him in a blanket. Kylo carried him to Rey marvelling at how light he felt and how he fit in the crook of one of his arms. He reluctantly handed him over to Rey. The babies eyes widened for a moment.

'Hi baby.' Rey said gently. 'I've waited so long to meet you.'

The baby gurgled.

'Oh Kylo, He is beautiful.' Rey said with tears in her eyes.

'He is. Thank You for making me a father.' Kylo said as he kissed her gently on the head. 'Can I hold him now?'

Rey chuckled, 'seems I've got competition for your Daddy's heart, now haven't I?' Rey cooed at the baby.

Suddenly the baby let out a sound almost like a laugh and the lights in the room flickered slightly.

Rey and Kylo looked at each other.

'Do you think...he did that?' Rey asked slowly.

'Maybe. He is a special baby.' Kylo said taking advantage of Rey being distracted and extracting him from her arms and carrying him around the room. 'He might even be ready for saber training soon.'

Another laugh like sound and the lights flickered again.

Rey smiled and shook her head. 'Lucky me. Now I have two special boys to love.' She said happily.

'And who love you more than anything.' Kylo replied.

'What should we name him?' Rey asked sleepily, her eyes half closed.

Kylo smiled at her, 'There is time for that my love. Sleep now.'

Rey drifted off and Kylo sat by her side monitoring her breathing and rocking the baby.

'Well little man, do you have any suggestions for your name?'

The baby blinked up at him and Kylo saw a vision in his mind of himself as a younger child smiling.

Kylo smiled down at his son, 'Ben it is.' He said as the baby sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Rey woke to the sound of Kylo talking softly,

'And so we thought we were enemies, but the force knew better and it brought us together and now it has brought us you.'

The baby gurgled.

'You probably already knew all this didn't you? Those eyes look like they know more than you are letting on little one.'

Rey kept her eyes shut and pretended she was still asleep so she could listen.

'It is fortuitous for your mother that the force decided on a different path for us, because we both know daddy is the stronger fighter.'

'Hey!' Rey said sitting up in bed.

Kylo smiled at her, 'I knew you were eavesdropping.'

Rey smiled and rolled her eyes, 'Give me my son so I can teach him who is really in charge around here.'

'Oh, no need to teach him that he already knows it's him.' Kylo said as he placed the baby in Rey's arms. 'Rey? While you were resting he has chosen a name.'

'Really?' Rey said looking down at her little boy.

'He wants to be given the name Ben.'

Rey stilled, 'how do you feel about that?'

'I think...I think it's an honour that he wants to take my name and...I want to give it to him. It symbolises that a part of me will always be with him. I like that.'

Overcome with emotion and still feeling the hormonal effects of pregnancy, Rey let her tears fall freely. 'Kylo that's so beautiful. I think you are finally coming to terms with your past and letting it go. It no longer defines you.'

'No, my actions define me and you and our son.'

'We have to try to do better now, Kylo. For him.' Rey said looking down at the sleeping infant.

'We do.' Kylo agreed. Placing a hand on her shoulder and gazing down at the baby.

Leia popped her head around the door, 'I hear that the little prince is here?'

'He is.' Kylo said walking towards his mother and taking her arm in his. Leia looked surprised but delighted by the contact.

'Come meet him.' Kylo coaxed.

Rey held Ben out to Leia. She received him carefully and looked at him in awe. Rey and Kylo both felt the joy that radiated from her.

'He looks so much like you, Kylo.' She murmured.

Rey squeezed Kylo's hand and he instinctively knew what she wanted him to say.

'Leia, we've named the baby. Actually, he chose his own name. He wants to be called Ben.'

Leia pulled in a sharp breath and held it for a moment. Her eyes filled with tears,

'Hello Ben.' She said softly, stroking his soft hair. 'I will do better this time.' She whispered. 'I will be present...I won't leave you. I won't make the same mistakes. I will share your burdens little one.'

Kylo cleared his throat. But Rey felt how much his mother's words had affected him. The rift between them was closing more each day,

'In light of this and recent events,' he began, 'I have decided that we would be stronger together. With this in mind I want to propose that we start negotiations for a truce between the rebels and the order and then later perhaps even a partnership can be formed between us to share rule, we shall have to look into the logistics of it all.'

Rey and Leia looked at each other in shock. It is what they had both hoped for in secret but they hadn't realised that Kylo would come to the same conclusion so soon.

Kylo continued, 'it's about time I began listening to others, I think I am ready to start trusting again and I don't want a world at war for my son. I want him to know a lifetime of joy and happiness.'

'We are all open to that.' Leia said simply with a knowing smile.

'I am glad. It will take some time to hash out the details I am sure. It is probably best if you make preparations to stay here on a more permanent basis.'

Leia nodded. Looking down at Ben, 'I would be very happy to stay and spend time with my grandson.'

'Finn will also be welcome to attend, he did help save my life after all.'

Rey sighed, 'this feels right.' She said. 'This is how it should be.'

'Yes I feel...lighter and more at peace than I have in a long time.' Kylo agreed.

'Perhaps we are finally finding the balance.' Leia said kissing her grandson's forehead.

Later when Kylo and Rey were back in their own quarters, Rey woke from a nap to find Kylo lying on the bed next to her with Ben contently sleeping on his bare chest. Rey smiled down at them. She had left Ben in his cot next to the bed while she slept. Obviously, the supreme leader was right about who was the boss now. Ben already had his father wrapped around his finger. Rey lay down next to them feeling as if her heart might burst. Everything she ever wanted, acceptance, love, a family, it was all around her and though she knew there would still be hard times ahead, she knew they could handle anything as long as they were together. As sleep claimed her once more, she remembered her past and once again wondered if this was the true will of the force all along or if they had shaped their own destinies? She yawned. It didn't matter anyway. What mattered most was that they were happy and safe and hopefully they would remain that way for many years to come.


End file.
